Blossom of Evil
by vampirehime92
Summary: Set before the Fourth Shinobi World War, because of the death of his brother, Itachi. Sasuke forced his only sister, Uchiha Kagome to commit incest with him for the clan's sake but their bonds will be put to a test when one of them...engaged to the dark side. Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please eabout enjoy this Uchihacest fanfic featuring Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Kagome. I hope you guyslike it as much as I do. **

**Warning: Incestuous and dark theme. **

**Set in the 4****th**** Shinobi world war. **

_**Hana no aku **_

**Blossom of Evil**

The war has started. It is began when Uchiha Madara who is actually Obito Uchiha, the shinobi who been declare dead a long time ago challenged the Five Kages of the Five Great Shinobi Nations to a war of who will be the greatest and to rule the entire shinobi nations. The Kages gathered their own men from their own villages to form an alliance against the Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara.

The Uchihas; mainly, Sasuke Uchiha and his younger sister, Uchiha Kagome was on the Akatsuki's side. They have found out the truth about their aniki's sacrifice to save the village even though their elder brother been label as a traitor and a criminal for the sake of the village and this gives the young male Uchiha; a determination to destroy the village they have ones affiliated. Their home was their clan been resided and memories with their former friends. His hatred against Konoha still remained in his heart and mind and that's why he will severed his friendship to his rival and teammate; Uzumaki Naruto. He always knew that the blond is a threat to his evil plans against the village and he need to end him at once including his nuisance Konoha friends and allies.

Removing the remaining bandage cloth in his new eyes; those eyes which belongs to his dear brother, Itachi. The Uchiha male satisfies because he can feel the power from his brother's eyes. He needs to implant Itachi's eyes to gain more power. He needed these eyes for the sake of his clan and to his dearest imouto.

His dear imouto has been always by his side ever since he snatched her away from that pathetic village. He needed his dear sister because of her great usefulness to him in the future once Konoha is already extinct.

His feelings towards Kagome become alter ever since the war. He had been a good brother to her and treated her in a sibling way. The young girl in return, giving her entire devotion to him and vowed to become his ally forever. Sasuke in relief that his ever-dearest sister choose _him_ over her so-called friends from Konoha mainly his teammates.

He described her as a sweet kind girl. A girl who is free from any evil and that's why he always been an overprotective brother to her. He will protect and remained by her side forever until he die.

Proceed to his sister's room, the male Uchiha hesitated to opened the door where his dear sister resided. He closed his onyx eyes and twisted the doorknob and revealed a very eerie room that has only one bed that illuminated by a single candle near the bedside.

There he saw his younger sister, sleeping peacefully like an angel. Her dark long hair below her thigh, her creamy fair skin covers with white yukata and her pink lips was so tempting that the Uchiha halt to control his animal instincts.

Twitching her eyelashes, the female Uchiha slowly opened her eyes looking up her dear brother. Her dark eyes filled with innocence and love towards her dear brother beside her.

She smiled kindly, "Oniisama?" her voice was gentle like a bell. Sasuke flinched and avert his eyes, "Gomen. If I wake you up these evening. Kagome. Are you alright?" He asked the girl.

The young girl nodded sat beside him, "Hai. I'm alright. Oniisama" she replied. The female Uchiha bewildered as she can tell that her brother's eyes were so familiar.

"It's aniki's eyes. You have aniki's eyes. Sasuke-0niisama." She gasped and heart sank when she remembered her dear aniki. Itachi has been a kind and loving big brother towards her and to her dear oniisama but now, he is dead and was now in heaven with their parents. Deep inside, she really missed their parents and her dear aniki.

"I dreamed about me and you with aniki…together with our parents. We are in a beautiful garden and we are laughing together like a family. Oh! Oniisama…I just wish that they're alive. I wanted to see them. I want them back." Her tears streaming down her cheeks and buried her face against Sasuke's bare chest. She missed them. Their parents, their relatives, their clan-mates as well as their dear aniki.

Sasuke can sense the pain and loneliness of his dear sister had suffered ever since she found out the truth. It hurts her like hell and he blamed Konoha for everything.

They will pay. And the only way to do that…

His eyes darken

Is bloodshed!

Wrapping his arms around the girl's thin waist. Sasuke comforts her like a big brother should. It's his duty as a sibling to look out for his little sister because he had promised to his dead parents that he will take care of Kagome until she reached the rightful age.

And now. She had grown as a woman. A beautiful woman he has been expect to. Kagome resembles their mother; Uchiha Mikoto. She will someday get married to another man but that man is not him. He had longed for her attention ever since they were children. A different kind of attention that is something more.

Wiping her tears with his bare fingers, Sasuke stared at her in a different way. This beautiful woman before him is his imouto but to him. He didn't give a shit. He was obsess in his fantasy of touching her in a sexual way. Even if it's immoral to others, he will grab this opportunity to seduced this innocent girl because Kagome is a very useful woman. Not because she's his sister but_ an Uchiha._ He doesn't want other women but only Kagome. He only need an Uchiha female even if that person is his very own sibling!

Notice that her brother, acting kind of strange, Kagome resist to pushed him away, "Sasuke-nii, Let me go." She bewilder as the male Uchiha pushed her against the soft mattress. Looking down at his sister's oblivious look; Sasuke Uchiha's instincts telling him that this woman he tried to take advantage is his own sibling but it didn't reach his conscience. Mating with Kagome. His own sister is part of his plan for a long time way before he killed Itachi. It's fate that this will happen because it was the Uchiha clan's will.

"Kagome. Listen to me." His hoarse voice attracts the confused female, his hormones emerges, "Forgive me what I'm about to do with you." He closed his eyes behind his bangs and reopened it and the girl's eyes widen in fear as she saw his bloody crimson eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activated.

_"M-Mangekyou Sharingan!_" She exclaimed. A mixed with fear and relieved that her brother finally activate a powerful sharingan before her but feared of the power that the high-level kekkai genkai possess.

The dark-haired girl couldn't help but to stare widely at her brother's inappropriate gaze towards her body, "What do you mean? Oniisama. Why are you staring me like that. It scares me." A visible blush tint on her cheek much to Sasuke's amusement.

"Kagome. My ever beautiful sister." He released one of his hand from the girl's wrist and caressed gently her smooth pale cheek lovingly, "You are my everything. My whole world. That's why you must understand what _big brother_ might do to you, tonight." His lips curved with a dark smirk that gives chills down to the young girl's spine. This is not her dear 'oniisama' any more. He had become a different person now.

A stranger.

Their lips crashed and the Kagome can tastes Sasuke's rough lips. She closed her eyes, this is not what she had just expected. Her dear brother, just stole her first kiss!

As Sasuke's lips broke from Kagome's. The young girl tense and feared this person she called brother, "Oniisama? What was that about? My f-f-first k-kiss. Onii" She panicked and puzzled at Sasuke's laugh.

Her brother just laughed at her.

She flinched and grabbed a white sheet to covered her body as if she's naked, "Onii-sama! Please explain to me-" She halt and froze as Sasuke's lusting dark eyes stared at her hungrily as if she's a prey trapped by the predator.

"Kagome…You are so innocent." He chuckles darkly. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her again for another passionate kiss. Her eyes went wide. Her own brother just kissed her. This is wrong. She flinched as Sasuke's lips brushes against her bare neck and then her bare shoulders revealing her chest, her yukata was about to loosing.

Tears streaming down her eyes, "Sasu-nii, Onegai….stop it. This is wrong. I'm your sister. We shouldn't do this." She disheartened by her offensive brother's actions. She felt so disgrace of their situation. They're siblings and they have done such scandalous things. But even though they're doing this. She couldn't help but to amaze how advance her brother in this sexual activity.

"I want you Kagome." He caressed her chin while ravaging her cheeks with his own lips. He took off her clothes and as well as him. Both teens naked and the female Uchiha felt so ashamed of herself been bare before her brother.

"Don't look." She pleaded and tried to closed her eyes in order for her not to see her perverted brother staring down her skinny bare body.

Sasuke however, marvelled on Kagome's beautiful body. He had never seen this before even if they're always together but except when he peep her bathing in the river a long time ago with his ex-teammates. How he wished that he will squeeze those perfect breasts of hers, those beautiful thighs and curvy waist. He had fantasized them while he was by himself.

But now, it seems that his fantasies had come true. His large hands fondly squeezing her left breast much to Kagome's moan in reluctant. He frowned seeing those eyes of hers keeping close. "Look at me." He ordered her. To his annoyance, he forcibly grabbed her chin and hit her face.

The young girl sob. This has never been happened to the two of them. Sasuke has been a gentle brother to her but why it seems this night; He had become a mean and cruel brother. He just molested and hit her.

Her eyes went open and her fear towards brother reveals. He spread her legs and his fingers penetrates her womanhood.

"ahhhh!" Kagome screamed in pain. She wanted to escape from this nightmare. She's not supposed to do this with her own brother!

"Kagome, do you feel it?" he asked her with a seductive tone.

The girl didn't reply. Sasuke pissed off, if she didn't answer him. Then, her body will be the one can tell him.

Shifting her position in bed, Kagome buried her face to the pillow keep sobbing and crying while her perverted brother kissing her curvy back and leaving bruises and kiss marks.

"Brother." Kagome finally found her voice, "Why are you doing this to me? Why me? What about Sakura?" She asked him with a pathetic tone.

The dark-haired man looked down at her with no hint of emotion, "You are an Uchiha. That's why there is no one else but only you." His onyx eyes darkened in determination, "This is your fate. Kagome. To be by my side forever because that is your destiny as the only female Uchiha exist." He explained to her. He did all of this because he believes that to gain more power; he needed to bound with an Uchiha and that Uchiha is none other than his imouto. Since Kagome is the only female left in their clan, he had no other choice but to mate with her and forgotten the morality.

Kagome realize now. So this is her fate. She will commit incestuous with her own flesh and blood for the clan's sake?

Tears streaming down her cheeks as she realized something that is important.

What Uchiha Madara just told her a long time ago was true. She will suffer the clan's cursed and the one who will experience the pain of betrayal of their own love ones and the one who will pay the price.

Because in their situation, Her own brother betrayed her. Betrayed their relationship as family.

She closed her eyes. She decided to give up. Gave up her dignity as a woman to this person because, her dear ever brother from the past is already dead and she is now trapped with this _demon_.

This demon that corrupt her purity.

This demon that destroyed her family.

This demon who was her own…brother.

Sasuke Uchiha.

After their intense make out. Kagome slept beside her naked brother, sobbing quietly. Although this is the worst night she had ever encounter. She couldn't help but to feel…the ecstasy from the male Uchiha's touch.

**A/N: Sorry for the wrong grammars. And if you want more…please review… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This fanfic is my remake for my former Saskag fanfic. 'Dark desires' To those people who already read that fanfic and already know the plot itself. Well, this one is different. This is not the sequel of Forbidden Love (see my profile) because that is a different plot and this one is in the 4****th**** Shinobi World War arc but there will be some twisted plot. In here, Sasuke and Kagome are siblings (real siblings, that will never change) and there's some major twist of this plot so you guys better watch out for that. **

**Take note for this: **

**1. Kagome's age here is 14 years old so you guys noticed of her innocent personality in the first chapter. **

**2. This fanfic is a dark fic. So there might some dark theme of this fanfic and that will be darker if Sasuke had become a villain, since he's the antagonist of the orginal Naruto manga. **

**3. Highly sexual content. I kinda enjoy making lemon. But don't label me as pervert because I'm not a perv…well slightly? ^^ **

**4. Twisted plot and that's the end of it. **

**Since I'm already done with my rant. I hope you guys like this new chapter. **

"_The ones we have shared so much of growing up _

_We suddenly have nothing in common with. It seems" _

_Unknown _

**Chapter 02: The Forbidden**

Don't. Please. Oniisama. Nooo!

Kagome quickly opened her eyes. Her eyes went heavy due to the tears of pain and reluctant. The girl slowly gets up from the messy bed where she and her horrible brother make out. Her naked bodies are full of bruises, wounds, and kissed marks from the male Uchiha's lips. She didn't move a single bit. Just stared blankly at the wall as if she was traumatized from the sexual abuse.

That's right. She's a victim of sexual abuse from her own brother.

Noticed that her brother is not around. Her emotions filled with regret, guilty and much more…shameful.

She is shameful of their actions last night. Siblings should not engage into sexual activity only by the two people who are fell in love and got married. Does she have lessons? She should know that what they have done last night is wrong!

Again, her tears leaked of the shame and guilt she had felt.

Why is this happening to them? Why does it end up this way?

"Sasuke-Oniisama? Why?" She muttered and covered her naked body with white sheets. She can smell Sasuke's scent left from her bed even though he is not around.

Wrapping her bare body against the bedsheet. Kagome closed her eyes again and recall some memories of them before they leave the village.

_**(A/N: Chapter 2 then up to the present will be added some flashbacks in Naruto part 1 but in a different twist) **_

_**4 years ago **_

Back in the academy days, the young 11-year-old Uchiha Kagome with some other ninja academy pupils around her age waiting for Iruka-sensei to give their final grade of the semester. The whole children were excited to the results of their training and lessons in the academy and after that, they'll become a genin.

"Here you are, Kagome. Congratulations." Iruka handled the report card to the only female Uchiha, the young Kagome's eyes widen as her results are…excellent!

"Yatta! I did it!" She screamed to herself. She got higher grades as she expected. She giggles, she's going to show this to her dear Sasuke-oniisama who is now a genin and a 13 year old boy.

"Wow. Kagome. I'm so jealous. You got the highest grades than all of us." Her seatmate told her with a big smile.

Kagome grin, "I'm going to show these results to Sasuke-oniisama. Then, he will be so proud of me." She blushes.

Her seatmate flushes, she thought of a moody but handsome dark haired male who always waiting at the school gate who is none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'm sure he'll be proud of you, Kagome-chan. After all, you are his only little sister." The girl said with a nod. Kagome flushed and giggles once again.

* * *

"Oi Teme! What the hell are you doing here in the academy!" A loudmouth blond boy exclaimed with annoyance as Sasuke leaned against the wall. Still, ignoring his idiotic blonde teammate.

He glared at him, "Shut up. Dobe. Just get the hell out of my sight this instant!" He said with a menacing aura.

Naruto frown, "Like hell that I'm going to leave! I'm going to find out your intentions in the academy and then-" Before he could finished his sentence. A young girl that has resembles Sasuke's looks approached the two males. He was awed of the cute face of the young girl.

"Oniisama!" He froze as the cute young girl embraces his moody teammate with familiarity!

He gawks, "What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Here.!" He yelled. All the mothers and children glared at him of his crude language, Sasuke immediately covered the little girl's ear in order for her not to hear some inappropriate words from the idiotic moron's mouth.

Sasuke sighed and stare down at his cute sister, "Let's go home. Kago-" Before he could finished, Kagome halt him with a piece of paper. Sasuke confusingly looked down at Kagome and then to the paper she gave to him.

The young girl blushes, "Oniisama. I got a high grades in the academy. Aren't you proud of me?" She asked the stoic young boy.

Naruto looked at the two, so this little girl next to Sasuke is his imouto. That's why they look so similar, as he looks closer to the little girl. He thinks that the younger Uchiha is friendlier than that moody teammate of his.

The male Uchiha scrutinize the paper and folded neatly; he approached the hopeful little girl who waits her dear brother's reaction of this good news.

To her surprise, Sasuke smirked at her and just pat her head, "Good job. Kagome." He praised the young girl.

Kagome smiles brightly and hugged her brother's torso, "Arigatou…Oniisama! I promised I will do my best again…I won't fail you!" She promised to him. She removed her arms from the boy's torso and noticed a blond boy from the entire time looked at them with an envious look.

She smiled at the blond boy, "Hello there! I'm Uchiha Kagome. You are Oniisama's teammate. Am I right?" She giggles much to Sasuke's annoyance.

The hyperactive blond boy realized that the young girl is talking to him and grinned back, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to be the next Hokage! Nice to meet you…_Kagome-chan." _At the sound of familiarity to his imouto, Sasuke kicked Naruto to the stomach with his right foot and the blonde boy's back slammed against the wooden wall.

Kagome gasped, "Oniisama! What have you done! Naruto-kun get hurt." The male Uchiha didn't hear her and just approached at the wince blond boy.

The blond boy glared at the Uchiha. "Hey Sasuke! What was that for?" Then, the blond froze of the intense glare came from Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. Those eyes filled with possessive and anger.

"Don't ever call my imouto's name so familiarly or else…" He revealed from his kunai pocket a sharp kunai that reflects its blade that can cut a single wound like a piece of paper. Naruto gulps and just hesitantly nodded at the angry male Uchiha.

The male Uchiha finally calm and left the stunned Naruto behind. "Let's go home. Kagome." He told the confused young girl.

Kagome glance at the stunning blond boy then to her moody brother, "Nii-sama, What about Naruto kun. I think he's not well." She said with a worried tone.

To his annoyance, Sasuke grabbed his little sister's small hand and mutters to her, "He'll be fine." He replied back and all Kagome just do was to agree.

On Naruto's side, He looked at two Uchihas with a frown pitch on his lips. But his scrutinizing blue eyes glared directly to the certain male Uchiha.

"Sasuke…you bastard." He muttered angrily.

* * *

Placing the food on the little girl's table. Sasuke prepared their dinner for tonight. He acts as a guardian to her since they're the only Uchihas left in Konohagakure. He told the Sandaime Hokage that he'll the one who will look after a minor like Uchiha Kagome even though some mothers want to adopt her in their family but the male Uchiha insist on keeping his little sister and take care of her since they have all the financial benefits from the village itself because they came from a prestigious clan.

Chewing the food from her mouth. Kagome munch them with delight. As usual, Her brother is so good at cooking.

"It's delicious. I always knew that Oniisama is so good on making delicious food. Arigatou…! Oniisama!" She grinned widely.

Sasuke huffed at his imouto's compliments and sighed, "Kagome. I'm thinking about this lately…" He closed his onyx eyes, "…Maybe after you graduate, you should quit being a ninja."

To this, the girl froze. That's right. Even though she is the smartest girl in the academy but her physical strength is weak. Her mother delivers her having a weak immune system that's why she is always in their home and forbid her to do any shinobi trainings from her parents.

She blamed the gods why she had this kind of weak body. She could only hinder other people particularly her Oniisama.

She placed back the pair of chopsticks in the table and sulked, "Gomenosai, Oniisama. I'm sorry for having a sick sister. I only get in your way in the future that's why I'm sorry." Tears streaming down her cheeks. That's right. She is a nuisance to him and to everyone else.

The male Uchiha's mouth gape and stand from his seat to approached the sobbing young girl. He crouch down her height and wipe her tears away.

"Don't cry." He whispered, although, he is no good of comforting but in this way, The girl can feel his compassion to her even if in his own way.

Kagome wipe her tears away with her fingers and giggles, "I always knew that Oniisama is not good in comforting other people." She smiled at him.

**-End here- **

"Kagome?"

The young woman's body tensed of a certain male's familiar voice. That voice.

Her brother!

Hearing his footsteps towards her bed. Kagome decided to pretend to be asleep because he's going to do something to her again if he found out she is awake. The sound of slam from the door itself, the footsteps that belong to the male Uchiha was inch closer to her bed. The girl feels the weight of her bed; she could guess that the male Uchiha is sitting next to her sleeping form.

"Kagome." He called her name again, "I know…that you're awake. So get your ass over here and look at me." His cold voice gives chills down her spine.

She opened her eyes and stared back at her evil brother. His clothes are all covered with blood. Does that mean he was out there killing other shinobis.

"W-Where have you been?" She asked him. She was afraid of having a normal conversation with him just like before but now, this person who is her brother is different.

Behind his dark bangs, Sasuke glance at the young woman with no hint of emotion, "Killing. What's the reason I'm in this soak of blood?" the fair woman looked at him from head to toe…a smell of gore and she hated it.

He chuckles, "Are you disgust of me now?" Kagome take aback of what he'd just said. Although deep inside she wanted to say yes but she can't voice out her opinion because she was scared of him.

"N-No…" She stuttered with a hesitant tone.

The male Uchiha can tell her stuttering tone that she is lying. "Stupid. Girl." He pressed the girl's skinny body against the bed and look at her with a menacing glare much to Kagome's horror.

Forcing her chin to look at him, Sasuke glared at the fearful girl with his own dark pair of onyx eyes, "Tell me the truth. Do you hate me?" he asked her, Kagome didn't reply. He sighed and again his handsome face leaned closer against hers, "I ask you again…do you hate me?" his glare intense. Tears streaming down on her cheeks, Kagome wanted to break free but her brother is so heavy. She can't lie to him. But part of her still remained her love to her own brother so she was confuse of her own feelings.

"I-I don't know…" She replied with a weak voice.

This makes Sasuke get even angrier. He didn't get the answer he wanted so he have no choice but to ask her body again.

Proceeding his lips to ravage her pale neckline. Kagome gasped and wanted to scream for help but unfortunately, Sasuke's right hand covered her mouth in silence and the girl couldn't help but to endure the sexual abuse from this person.

Removed the bedsheet, the male Uchiha nipping her shoulders and her chest. She wrapped her legs on his torso and her arms are encircled on his shoulders. Feeling the ecstacy, the female Uchiha groan of the male Uchiha's touched her private areas. Sasuke's mouth sucked the female's right breast much to her moaned in pleasure. The sweats from their naked bodies mixed as the girl can't take it anymore because of the awful atmosphere.

"I-I can't breathe…" She inhales. "Nii-sama…Please stop…" her sweet voice makes him more determined to rape her even more. She is an addiction to him so he can't resist himself into touching her even more.

"I won't stop until you will answer me. Kagome." He pants and went inside her womanhood until Kagome screamed in agony.

The young girl stared at the ceiling. She is already tired being his whore. A sister who had become her own brother's whore is a shameful but very disgusting quote will be given by the others who will point fingers at her being a tainted and a shameful woman.

"I hate you." She glared at him hatefully. She hate him. She hated her brother for doing this to her.

When Sasuke heard this, he was smirking. That's what he wanted to hear from that small voice of hers. He quickly stood from the messy bed while staring the sobbing naked girl. He stared down at her with a stoic look but deep inside he was amused seeing the girl in a pathetic form. The male Uchiha put his clothes back on and glance once again his imouto with a dark grin.

_"Good night, Imouto."_ he close the door and locked it.

Back to Kagome, she tiredly get up and just rub her shoulders where there are lots of bruises and kiss marks from her brother's lips. She couldn't do anything to protect herself from him and she wished that the usual kind but moody Sasuke-oniisama she loved back but it seems that wished will never come true.

Covered her naked body with white bedsheet, the young female Uchiha prayed for her to escaped from this nightmare and hoped that someone will rescue her.

**A/N: I rewrite it because of some 'flame' from a reviewer. I hope he/she will move on. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Naruto. They owned by Rumiko Takahashi-sensei and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Alright…on with the next chapter! **

**Chapter 03: As a cagebird **

All things are red including the moon and this believe that another catastrophe will be coming soon and a certain miko is one of the people who believe in that kind of superstitions.

Wearing her own miko outfit, the young woman stares down her own reflection from the water itself. Her sad hazel brown eyes closed and thinking about her duties to protect all the innocent people and also protect this jewel inside her chest.

This jewel. Is the most powerful artifact that can make every demon or human powerful. Just a single wish, it can lead you either to victory or…death.

This jewel…is none other than the Shikon no Tama. Created by a certain priestess named Midoriko after she had slain a powerful demon ended up her death.

That 'priestess' death have changed the course of history as many demons and humans are after the sacred jewel for their selfish purposes.

"The Shikon no Tama." The young woman muttered. She decided that this jewel should be sent to another dimension along with her own soul. This will not be fall to any wronged hands particularly that powerful and evil demon who's obsessed with the Shikon no Tama and his parade of hundred demons are out there looking for the jewel.

Mastering her hand signs, the young woman decided for good. She will send the cursed jewel somewhere far from those demons. This jewel will give nothing but havoc and disaster for that 'world' and she believe that this will cause disaster to humanity.

Her chest begun to glow purple-light as the jewel itself extracted from her body and it lifts higher and higher until it disappears. The young miko smiles, finally her mission is complete.

* * *

"Uchiha-san, Congratulations. It's a baby girl." A young nurse said with smiles all over her face as she carried a bundle of cute baby girl. Whose features exactly the same like the Uchiha Matriarch.

Mikoto gently accept the baby from the nurse and cooed the female infant with her nose. The female Uchiha was so happy that she finally gave birth to a girl. She always want to have a girl because she already have two handsome sons. So it's fair enough that there will be a daughter in the main family. Sasuke and Itachi will be so glad that they'll have another sibling and a sister at that. But the main problem was…her husband.

A knock suddenly heard from outside. "Come in." Mikoto replied. The nurse opened the door and revealed the Uchiha patriarch.

A tall man with a stoic look on his face glares at the bundle from his wife's arms, "What's the gender?" he asked his wife. The nurse realized that she's an out of place between the husband and wife from the prestigious clan. She left them alone and excuse herself to the female patient and the Uchiha Patriarch.

Mikoto sighed, if he finds out that it's a female. He will be so disappointed.

"It's a girl." She finally answered. Fugaku Uchiha raised a brow, a girl? He expected to have another son but his wife just giving birth to a girl. He stared down at the newborn child filled with disgust.

He clenched his fist, "You have failed me. Mikoto. Do you realize that child will bring shame to our clan!" He barked and completely angry to the result.

The Uchiha matriarch protectively leaned the female infant on her chest, "Fugaku! Don't neglect this child! She is still your daughter. If you don't want her then I will. I will raise her even if you don't like it." She yelled and felt hurt for her newborn child. Her own father disowns her for being a female and it hurt Mikoto a lot. This innocent child deserves to be loved and be care from her own parent that's why the Uchiha Matriarch decided to keep her female child for her own even if her cold husband will be disagree with it.

Fugaku frowned deeper. "Do what you want." He closed the door and left his wife and newborn child alone in the hospital room.

She flinched and focused her attention to the female infant. "Don't worry. Mommy will take care of you." She smiles gently, "From now on, your name will be Kagome. How's that my little Kagome-chan?"

The baby giggles ended up her flat chest starting to glow pink and Mikoto was entirely surprise of her discovery.

"What is this thing?" She thought. then for a few seconds, the 'glow' from her chest suddenly fade and the baby girl yawned and fell asleep. Mikoto giggles at her sleeping child and humming a soft tune for the baby.

But unknown to Mikoto, a furry creature outside the hospital window glared at the sleeping infant with dangerous gaze.

**-End-**

**To the present **

Kagome all alone in the training area of the hideout, throwing some kunais and shurikens for her secret training. She wore a sleeveless black capri shirt with a small Uchiha symbol at the back of her shirt, gray pants, brown belt and a pair of brown gloves and black open toed boots.

After her evil brother abuses her again earlier. She went quickly to the shower to remove the excess of semen fluids and blood from her private areas, she screamed in pain while the water hits the sore spot from her body. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and sobbing while the shower removes any stained parts from her body. She hysterically rubbed her entire body with soap just wished that all the touched and the marks be faded but all in vain. She failed. Being a 14 year old and a minor just taken her virginity away by her own flesh and blood is painful deep down inside her. She can only do this with the person she's in love with but that won't happen anymore all thanks to her cruel and pervert incestuous brother.

Her brother, Uchiha Sasuke is a mean and cruel person. She doesn't want to see his face anymore because of the trauma and the scar he left from her heart, mind and body. He scare the living hell out of her and because of this, she'd become this taint and filthy. She just only wished that these are all a nightmare.

It hurts. So bad.

After she finished her shower, she slowly dressed herself and decided to go to the training area of the hideout. Her brother is still in this hideout somewhere and she decided that she'll find a way to escape this place…away from her brother.

She reopened her eyes again, and she undeniably hit the target marks with her last kunai with a nonchalant expression. Approaching the target wall, Kagome pulled out the single kunai with her gloved hand and stare down her own reflection. How she hated this pretty face of hers. Because of this appearance, she is often target by pervert people ever since her childhood and her brother always there to rescue her from those perverts. She wanted to become a stronger kunoichi so that she will not burden her brother being so overprotective to her. She is weak that's why she always protected by others.

Being always called weak and pathetic…it irks her.

She scents a familiar chakras and it belongs to Suigetsu and Juugo. She quickly dashes away from the training area and leaned against the wall while listening to the two rogue shinobi's conversation.

"Geez…. That Sasuke become this arrogant ever since he had his brother's eyes."She disheartens. "He even orders me to keep an eye on Kagome-chan but now, that brat is missing somewhere and we are starting over again searching for her…it's really annoying." Suigetsu mumbles. Kagome narrowed her eyes, that bastard of a brother just treating her like a child. He even used his own subordinates as her babysitters.

Like hell that she's going to do what he pleases with her again!

"Kagome?" She froze behind the cold walls. The dark haired girl glance at the certain emotionless shinobi who was her brother.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-o-n-iisama…" she stutter and can clearly see her fearful look towards the rogue ninja. The Uchiha male sighs, "What are you doing here?" he glared at her. It's obvious that he is particularly angry at the girl for leaving her room.

She gulps, "I'm doing training. Oniisama." She plainly replied.

"Training?" Sasuke repeated and then the girl nods. The male was not mad at her doing routine trainings but as long as she's in this hideout; Then, he is satisfied.

"Very well then…" His cold dark eyes stare down at her height. Pretty obvious that he's the older sibling because he is slightly taller than the girl. "But as long as I'm here. I forbid you to go outside. Got it imouto?" he told the sulking young girl.

Kagome however, dislike the idea being the cagebird around here even though her name is similar to it. But still, she wanted to experience being alive and be free even it is a slightest chance.

But she had no choice. She needs to obey her brother's orders or else…he will take advantage of her again and she didn't like having sex with him.

"I got it. Oniisama" her bangs covered her eyes. She hated being like this.

The Uchiha male smirked, "I always knew that you would never disobey me. My dear imouto." He whispered to her ear and fondly kissing her beautiful dark hair locks much to the girls' blush

She pushed him away, "Stop it. Oniisama." She shouted and ran away from him much to the male's amusement.

"You can't escape from me. Kagome because…you are mine." He muttered to himself behind the darkness.

* * *

The girl ran back to her room and jumped from her clean bed. She screamed and throwing things. She hated this feeling…her heart beating fast when her brother showed any affections towards her and she hated it. He'd just only teasing her.

Her cheeks flushed. She should never have any romantic feelings for him because Sasuke oniisama is her brother and the only family left that she hated.

That guy…who abandoned his friends and comrades just because of hatred and revenge and betrayed his remaining sibling; herself. Just because she is his path towards the revival of their own clan.

And by doing _that _ is her test of loyalty to him and that disgusts her.

Stealing her innocence like that is…unforgivable.

"I hate you! Oniisama! I hate you!" She repeatedly yelling how much she hated her brother so much. Because of the trauma he left from her, she had suffered mental disability and she can't think well because of the pain he had given to her. Her tears streaming down her cheeks, She wanted to be free from this hell.

_Taint_

_Corrupt_

_Unclean._

_Disgusting_

Those words kept ringing through her poor mind. Her conscience telling her how much she had become a vile young maiden. "_Stop…Stop it…I'm not…I'm not taint…_"She kept yelling and screaming until her throat becomes sore and dry.

* * *

"Erm…Sasuke…Is Kagome-chan alright?" Suigetsu asked his stoic leader. Juugo felt sympathy and worried towards the younger sister of their team leader. "Sasuke…What is going on here?" The tall man asked him.

Sasuke however, have no waste of time telling these two about his younger sister's drastic situation. In fact, he however, has no idea why Kagome acting this way either.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." He told the two. In which, the two members of team taka are relieved for the girl. Sasuke added, "You two should leave. I'll handle her." Suigetsu and Juugo nodded in agreement and left the Uchiha alone.

Once the two disappear, Uchiha Sasuke gives this opportunity to calm his hysterical younger sister…in his own way. Twisting the doorknob, the young man gaze at the shivering petite young girl on the cold floor. With no sympathy marked on his dark cold eyes, the Uchiha leaned down to the girl's form; still, she is shivering and trembling like a dog been beaten up by its own master.

"You troublesome, girl." He muttered and his hand outstretched the petite form of the girl. Suddenly, her eyes went wide as she noticed the person whom she feared and hated is right beside her.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped away his hand and glares at him angrily with those fury dark eyes in which the male Uchiha didn't show any signs of surprise just stare at her with his usual stoic look. "Don't ever…come near…me…you-"She was caught in surprise as pair arms wrapped around her body. Sasuke's warm body pressed against her petite form and Kagome just stunned of his actions.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles. The girl's eyes widen, this is the first time he ever said those words to her. "Forgive me…for everything…"He continued, his large arms still wrapping the girl's body, "…But…I'll _continue_ doing this to you…until you realize that you are only belong to me and no one else." He said with a dark tone.

Her eyes went wide after hearing this. So, she still…chained from this cruel person and she had no chance of escaping his grasp!

Sasuke began to stare at her tearful eyes and wipe them gently. "Kagome…" he called out her name with longing and affection that makes her heart beating fast. "…_I want you_…" he pressed his cold lips against hers.

And the rest are dreadful yet pleasant.

Flashback

"_Okaasan?" Little Kagome asked her kind mother, Mikoto Uchiha as mother and daughter sat near the backyard. _

"_Yes. Kagome chan?" She asked sweetly to her only daughter. _

_The girl sulked and Mikoto notices it, "Why does my name resembles of a birdcage? I don't understand?" She asked her giggled mother. _

"_Is there something funny, Okasan?" She asked innocently. _

_Mikoto shook her head, "No. Sweetheart. The reason I choose that name for you so that you will be protected others." She explained to her. _

"_Protect others?" the little girl ask again…still clueless about her mother's explanation _

_The woman pat her daughter's head, "That's right. Birdcage symbolizes protection. We put birds to a cage in order for them not to escape and we can noticed that the birds are so desperate to be set free from the cage but those little creatures doesn't know the reason humans does that such thing to them." Kagome looked at her mother intently. _

_The Uchiha Matriarch's eyes soften, "Because…humans cared for those little creatures that's why they've been put in a cage to be protected and take good care of. Now you see now, Kagome-chan…you're name is very suitable for you because it means you will protect someone you will cherish and love most." She explained to her. _

_The little girl blushes, Someday…she will find her rightful soulmate and then…he will protect her from any harm may fall her. _

"_Arigatou…Okasan!" She embraced her mother tightly with a blush on her pale cheeks. _

_End of Flashback_

Her half-lidded eyes opens and still the same…they were naked in bed. She glance over at the man beside her with tears streaming down her cheeks, Why this person? Why him? Her own brother?

Resting her head beside his bare chest; Kagome's eyes close, Just when will this ever going to end.?

* * *

A white fur paw pressed against the ground as its evil crimson eyes stared at the moonlight. The inu-yokai howls in the starry night searching for the missing jewel the dog demon wishes to claim for almost a thousand of years.

_**To be continued…**_

_**A/N: Okay people..For those who doubt that this is Inuyasha or Sesshomaru well….it's a 50/50 chance it is… **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha **

**Note: Kagome – 14 years old**

** Sasuke - 16 years old **

The 14 year old Kagome Uchiha sigh as her big brother; Sasuke Uchiha and his two loyal subordinates; Suigetsu Hozuki and Juugo are gather in the secret basement meeting with a masked man claiming that he's Uchiha Madara and Orochimaru's former subordinate; Kabuto Yakushi.

The girl felt so uncomfortable in the place itself because all the evil criminals are gathering in this area and one of them is her dear big brother. She disheartens and upset that her brother had become an international criminal because he killed the sixth Hokage. She couldn't blamed her brother for doing such act because he had lived for revenge and he will kill any humans who get in his way and the people behind the Uchiha clan's extinction.

She leaned against the wall, keeping her composture and act naturally while the remaining members of her big brother's team Taka,Uchiha Madara, her big brother and Kabuto Yakushi discuss their plans to eliminate the entire shinobi nations and one of them is Konohagakure. Though, she insist to her big brother that she just wanted to stay all alone in her room but Sasuke stubbornly pulled her out in her bedchamber and dragged her to the meeting room. She hated hearing their evil intentions against the Shinobi countries.

For Kagome, She doesn't care about Konoha. What she only want is to be with her big brother and nothing else, because she vowed to her deceased aniki that she will never leave her oniisama no matter what the circumstances and stop him from any reckless actions that may ended up his death and she didn't want her Oniisama to die at the hands of the enemy shinobi.

She noticed that her big brother glancing at her with those cold dark eyes. She averts her eyes and avoid eye contact with him. She doesn't have a mood to look at him. Even though she hated him she still cared for her Sasuke-oniisama because he is her only family member left in the world and she need to support him no matter how dangerous and evil it is.

While the other members of the organization discussed their evil plan against the Shinobi Great Nations. Sasuke kept glancing at the only female and youngest member of the organization. He felt disappointed when she avoids eye contact with him. Although he treated her badly but that doesn't mean that he never stops his affection towards her. His little sister Kagome is everything to him and the thought of losing her is a great downfall of his life.

She is precious to him. More important than anything else.

"Are you listening, Sasuke?" The masked-man asked him with a hint of annoyance. The male Uchiha shrugged him, "Of course, I am." He said coldly. 'Uchiha Madara' for a long time, knew that Sasuke is acting kind of strange these past few months ever since Itachi died. He had become even colder and he had become an overly protective brother for his cute little sister. Although he find this really irritating, he couldn't help but to amuse at the young male Uchiha. Even though he had that 'powerful eyes' came from Itachis' and become a very ruthless man but he still have a heart of a human towards his female sibling. Sasuke had become ever close to the little girl even more and that worries him.

This girl is nothing special besides being the only female Uchiha exists in this generation. But she had no ninja talent or even has a Sharingan at all. Because in his clan, females have talent on shinobi skills and techniques but the only exception is that; they don't born having a sharingan or even raised having one because only males will gained this kind of gift and that is the reason most male Uchihas belittle every female Uchihas because of that kind of weakness.

It puzzles him why Sasuke and Itachi are so attached to this kind of weak girl. He didn't like Uchiha Kagome nor having any acknowledgement to her shinobi skills and all.

He didn't like her because she is _weak_ and it humiliates his pride being born as an Uchiha.

Because he is…Uchiha Obito.

He is the vanished Konoha-nin who left to die and betrayed by his own teammate; Hatake Kakashi. He vowed that he will destroy the entire nations and created his own world.

'Uchiha Madara' sighs, "Very well then…We have to continue this meeting tomorrow." He told everyone. The female Uchiha sighed in relief, finally after that one hour boring meeting session; she can finally rest her already corrupt mind.

Suddenly a glove hand grips her right slim shoulder and Kagome flinched, she glances and surprised seeing a stoic-face of her good-looking big brother.

"Oniisama?" She displays a confused look. The male Uchiha spoke calmly, "We're going out. I need you to go with me for a _'personal mission'_." He told the confused girl.

"_Personal Mission_?" Kagome thought repeatedly, although she find this suspicious but she needs to obey her big brother's command, "Hai. Oniisama." She obediently told Sasuke.

The male Uchiha just pat her head, "_Good. Girl_." Kagome flushes of her big brother's words. For once, She yearn his acknowledgement as a sibling.

As the girl left, Kabuto chuckles darkly, "It seems that those siblings are getting really close. Madara-san." He mocked the person next to him glaring at the Uchiha female with much hatred.

'Madara' looked down at the medic-nin in his own height, "I'll just make sure that girl will not getting on Sasuke's way. But I need to keep an eye on her. Just in case." His sharingan glowed even more.

All Kabuto did was to chuckle at the evil idea from the male Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke and Kagome left the hideout and went to the Land of Snow (_**A/N: although it's only in the movie but this is a mangaverse so I think it exists) **_the siblings continue their journey just the two of them without Sasuke's subordinates or even Madara or Kabuto. While Sasuke is ahead of her, Kagome couldn't help but to get nervous. What if in this journey, he planned to sexually harassing her again just like he always does to her in the Akatsuki hideout. But she noticed now by the look in his face that he won't do anything suspicious to her and that relives her.

They stopped for a while at a certain town, the crowds gathered in the big streets. The Uchiha siblings kept wearing their black cloaks stares at the crowds.

Sasuke look down at his imouto, "We need to find a motel here. It's a long journey at the Land of Snow. We need a rest." Her hooded-covered brother told her. Kagome nodded and understand that her brother needed to covered his own face because he is a wanted criminal around the world.

She smiled slightly, "Alright. Oniisama." She agreed. Sasuke just stared at her stoicly and do to lead the way to the hotel.

As the two siblings finally entered the 'Kumo Inn' a pretty female receptionist smiled at the two of them particularly to the male one.

The female receptionist smiled, "Welcome, sir, ma'am. Do you want to book a room?" she asked the young female beside the older male.

Since Kagome is the only one not wearing a hood, she approached the receptionist, "Yes. Are there any rooms available?" She asked the woman. She hoped that there's a two vacant rooms for each of them. She doesn't like having the same room with her brother.

The female receptionist told the girl, "Well…there's only one room available. Because the other one is already reserved to a tourist here." She said honestly.

Kagome froze after hearing the horrible bad news. Sasuke snatched the key room from the female receptionist. Kagome gasped, "Wait! Oniisama!" She followed behind the hooded-male. \

The female receptionist cocked an eyebrow, "That creepy looking guy is her brother?" She bewilder

* * *

Kagome glared at her big brother. "Why did you do that?" Sasuke glance at her with no hint of emotion, "What do you think? I don't have any time to stand there and besides, I need to get rest before we left for our destination." He rest against the single bed. The girl huffed and crossed her arms; she hated him dominating her like this.

"Stupid. Oniisama."She muttered under her breathe. Sasuke heard her and just shrugged her words. "If you think that I'm going to take advantage you tonight. That's not going to happen." He said half-truth. After hearing this, Kagome blinked and find a relief in her mind. "Really?" She hopes but the male Uchiha didn't reply.

She flinched as the male Uchiha gets up and went to the shower. Kagome blushes and shook her head. Why is she blushing? Hearing the sound of the shower inside the bathroom; She quickly decided to leave their room for a while. "I'm going out for a bit." She yelled at him outside the bathroom and immediately closed their room. Her blush never faded. Why did she feel this way? Why did she felt so hot while they're all alone together? She slid down behind the door and buried her head in arms, sitting behind the door all alone for few minutes.

She thought about the times before their parents died. How she, Sasuke-oniisama and their aniki playing together with their parents watching at them smiling. She wanted to return to the past to be with them like a happy family without wars and bloodshed. She just wished that this is all just a nightmare.

She wanted her aniki never had become evil and just become a gentle brother. The same way she wished for her dear Sasuke-oniisama. She hated the Sasuke-oniisama who is so ruthless and cruel evil shinobi who always think of revenge and hatred. She just hoped that everything is just a horrible dream.

_Kagome _

_Kagome_

_Come back to me…_

She startled when she heard a very strange voice calling out her name familiarly, "I'm just tired." She assured to herself. She decided to rest for a bit and twisted the doorknob. When she opened it, she saw her big brother already sleeping with a white robe revealing his masculine chest. She flustered seeing it and shrugged it off as she gathered her undergarments and pajamas. She quickly went to the shower. As she took off her clothes, she cringed seeing the scars and kissed marks from Sasuke's all over her chest and shoulders. She still…hurt deep inside that her big brother doing that to her.

She finished her shower and realized that she forgotten her sleepwear beside the bed. Gladly, a spare of white yukata were fold neatly in the near cabinet of the shower room. She quickly clothe herself and proceeds to sleep next to her sleeping big brother.

She gently closed her dark orbs and went to sleep.

Sasuke noticed a female sleeping next to him and it awoke him in his deep sleep. He relieved that it's only his little sister next to him. He froze as how beautiful and cute his little sister is while she was sleeping.

The truth is, he's _not_ tired at all. In fact, staying inside the motel and rest was just an excuse for him to _spend_ time with her with no _interruptions._

His face was mere inch in her neck and Kagome 'mmff' as she feels weight in her body. She opened her half-lidded eyes and saw Sasuke…on top with her!

Her eyes widen in shock, "Sasu-" As she was about to call out his name. Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. She was entirely shocked, Just. What. On. Earth. Is. Going. On?

She flinched as Sasuke's large hand caress her thigh inside her robe. She closed her eyes and finally, Sasuke's lips releases her and about to take a deep breath.

"What was that about? Oniisama?" She breath out. Finding her voice after he touches her. Sasuke can only smirk, "What do you think? I'm lusting my sister. Am I not?" He teases at her. Kagome blushes "Stop it!" She caught off guard as Sasuke kissed her again. Their tongues battles and her mind went blank. She didn't want this but her body reacting at his touch. Her hands clench Sasuke's dark locks while they were kissing deeply closing her eyes. She get already get used of his kissing and as usual, his kisses are so rough and dominating. She groan as he kisses her neckline and cupped her small breast. "Sasu-Sasu-Sasuke-Oniisama." She moaned his name. The male Uchiha smirked darkly, "That's right. Call out my name. Kagome." He ravaging her flat stomach and his corrupt hands roaming around her waist. Her robe untied and only her naked body revealed before the equal naked male.

"Sasu-Sasuke-oniisama, Please don't…" She pleaded and moaned while he fingering her woman hood. "Tell me, What I'm doing now?" He asked her seductively. She blushes, "Y-You're fingers…m-moving…" She blushes deeply in embarrassment. Why did he want to embarrass her like this?

He chuckles darkly, He quietly enjoying teasing his little sister. After all, she is only his key to his achievement on revival of their clan.

Because…Kagome will become his wife! And he didn't give a damn if she is his own sister!

She panted and cried while her big brother assaulting her. She grits her teeth and tears flowing down her cheeks, she is so ashamed of their actions and she thought that she is the only one.

Sasuke noticed that Kagome had lack of air and tired. He decided to postpone their make out for this night. There will be more to come and more pain he will give to her next time.

He covered her shaking naked body with white bed sheets and sleep next to her, "Get rest. We will leave at dawn tomorrow." He told her to his usual stoic tone. Kagome didn't say anything just nod slightly.

* * *

Kagome didn't sleep last night. Her brother hit her again. And thinking about that awkward night makes her so distracted. She zigzagging leaped from tree to tree lazily. Sasuke glance at her behind raising a brow as his little sister was so slow. "Hurry up! Kagome!" he yelled at her. She twitched in annoyance.

At last, they finally reached the Land of Snow and to their horror, they saw how gruesome and disgusting.

Pile of dead shinobi corpses from different ninja villages lied in the snowy coated field. Both siblings were surprise of this horrific situation. Each dead corpses' stomach were slashed and their internal organs revealed as if an enormous animal claw did that to them.

"According to my calculation, it seems there are two hundred shinobis dead, Niisama. Don't you think it's an enemy nin did this?" She asked him beside her completely forgotten his sexual assault to her last night because of the horrific scene before her.

"I don't know." He replied. There is no time for them to stay in this place. He need to find that _thing_ before everyone does. "Kagome, We must go ahead to our destination. We don't have to waste our time dealing with these corpses." He said coldly.

Kagome frowned, "Oniisama, We need to bury them somewhere. We just can't let their dead bodies scattered around here. They need a good burial." She argued back.

Sasuke shot her an intense glare, "I didn't tag you along to become some sort of _undertaker_. I need you here to help me to find the scroll that aniki told me." He scolded at the girl.

She flinched of her brother's intense voice but confuse of the scroll part he mentioned. "Scroll? What was that for?" She asked him confusingly.

"I don't know. " He sighed, "But we better find it before the enemies find us here." He told the Uchiha girl.

"Hai!" Kagome exclaimed.

* * *

He sniffed.

He can sniff the Shikon no Tama somewhere near him. He traveled around the world to search the Shikon no Tama that the miko sealed in this very strange world. He followed the scent of the shikon jewel and it is in this very snowy place where he was greet by some military group of humans. They gave him an offensive attack and he, being a dog demon had no choice but to fight back. He killed them all with his own strength and power but he ended up get injured in his right shoulder by some human weapons.

His blood pours down as he wince in pain. He can't believe that a powerful demon such as him will get wounded by some humans. He can't let himself die in this wrenched place.

* * *

"I found it." Sasuke said as he grips a small scroll he was searching for. Kagome just waited outside the abandoned temple. Kagome relieved, finally their mission is complete.

"Can we go home now?" She asked him childishly. Sasuke ruffled her hair and smirked but it faded as he can sense a dangerous chakra in the very place. His Sharingan eyes glowed immediately and the girl flinched seeing his Sharingan.

"What's wrong, Oniisama?" She asked her big brother. She froze as she too, sense a very dangerous chakra coming near them and it seems that the owner of this very powerful chakra was in pain.

Out of instinct, Kagome dashed to the area to help that 'person' Sasuke gasped, "Kagome, Come back here!" He yelled and followed the 14 year old girl.

Kagome didn't listen, she wanted to help this person and when she finally reached where the 'person-in-pain' is. Her eyes went wide as she saw a _thing_ that has a unique appearance before her.

Sasuke behind her, is also appalled but he didn't reveal his surprise of the appearance of a person or thing.

The girl didn't take her eyes off the creature more like human or an animal because of his unique physical appearance.

He had a long silver hair that below his feet, pale skin, pointy ears, has four red marks on his face and has ancient armored-like male clothes. In his shoulders is a fluffy white fur and she can barely noticed that his right arm injured.

His face is ethereally beautiful. She had never seen a very beautiful person, the exception is her big brother of course. Something about this person that is so familiar to her and she didn't know where they have met. But she can feel that they already met a long time ago.

His golden eyes met her dark orbs. Staring at him with mixed of puzzled and surprise look. The creature can sense that this girl is familiar…too familiar.

"Miko." He started to speak. Sasuke and Kagome froze that this thing can speak human language due to his odd appearance. The young girl bewildered because this 'person' or thing called her miko? She had no idea what a miko is.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the mysterious being. Sasuke glance at her and the mysterious stranger slightly jealous that his sister is been so familiar to the creature. If this thing is a threat, then, he had no choice but to kill this creature even if his sister is going to protest.

As the creature was about to speak but he wince as his wound deepens. Kagome gasped and went quickly to help the mysterious stranger much to Sasuke's annoyance.

She leaned down beside the injured stranger and check his wound. She's in relief that it's not that deepen. "We need to treat your wounds. Mister." Kagome bravely told the mysterious stranger.

The mysterious stranger looked at the girl. She did resemble the miko from thousand years ago. He got lucky that he found her incarnation in this very strange world. He saw how this young girl treated his wounds and couldn't help but to noticed her familiar features.

His golden eyes flickered, "Tell me…What is your name, child?" He asked the dark haired girl. Sasuke blinked and ready his katana on this mysterious man's assault towards his sister.

Kagome just smiled at him, "Kagome. My name is Uchiha Kagome…" At those words, the human form dog demon grabbed the girl's face and slammed her body against the huge tree with full power creating a crater behind the girl's back.

Sasuke gasped in shock.

Kagome!

**A/N: I'm not good in lemons but I tried making it detailed. I'm looking for a beta reader for this fanfic hope someone will volunteer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Chapter 05 **

Kagome Uchiha let her guard down. This creäture just attacks her just by revealing her name to him. She winces as her own blood pour down to her temple. She stare at the creäture fearfully his evil golden eyes glaring at her as if he's going to kill her.

The pureblood dog demon confirms to himself that the 'Shikon no Tama' is inside this girl's body. If so then…_the miko's_ soul was also _inside_ her.

Sasuke draw out his katana and the dog demon noticed it, "If you try to attack me then this girl will die." He threatened the male Uchiha. Sasuke 'tsk' realized how helpless he is to save his little sister from the demon's grasp.

Kagome let out a small cry, "Let me go! Sasuke-oniisama! Save me!" She pleaded towards her big brother. The creature's sharp fingers digging her sensitive neck and let out a small amount of human blood. She was desperate and above all…helpless.

The Uchiha had no choice. He offensively attacked the demon behind and the pureblood demon glance at him and dodged the attack releasing the poor girl. Sasuke quickly grabbed his little sister's petite body and leaned her against his chest.

Sasuke frowned, "Who are you? What do you want with my sister?" At those words, the pureblood demon kicked Sasuke's stomach and stole Kagome's unconscious body away from the Uchiha. The pureblood demon had no time and quickly makes a single handsigns and chanting foreign words. He then put his palm on the girl's chest revealing a glowing purple and it burns the girl's body. Kagome wince in pain of how much it hurts her chest.

A slight smirk spread on the pureblood demon's pale lips, Sasuke glared at the pureblood demon hatefully; what did he just done to his imouto. "Who are you?" He asked him again.

The pureblood demon glance at him stoicly, "Sesshomaru." And with that, the pureblood dog demon disappears.

Sasuke spaced out after the dog demon's flee and realized that his imouto was unconscious. He gets up and went beside her unconscious form.

He shook her petite body, "Kagome. Kagome wake up!" He called out the girl. But all in vain. Kagome didn't reply. His eyes widen, painful memories of his parents and Itachi's death pictured out in his mind. No. He won't let Kagome die. Not in this place. Not this time.

"Kagome. You have to live…for me." He muttered and carried his injured younger sister…bridal style.

* * *

_Kagome_

_Kagome _

Kagome's eyes open and realized that she was in a dark cave. The flame flickers as it heated the entire place. The Uchiha female glance tiredly as her oniisama leaning against the wall. Sasuke looked at her with a worried look in his face, "Are you alright. Kagome?" he asked her.

The girl slightly nod, "Hai. Oniisama. What happen?" She asked him, her head and neck are all covered with white bandages plus her entire body covered with warm brown blanket from her big brother.

The male Uchiha sighs, "You're unconscious and that creature…" He thought about Sesshomaru and closed his eyes, "…he left you a parting gift." He went closer to her and the girl startles as Sasuke unzipped her blouse revealing her exposed cleavage and the mark were the demon left after that strange ritual to his younger sister.

Realizing that Sasuke kept staring at her cleavage, Kagome shoved him away, her face blushes thinking that her Oniisama doing something inappropriate. She quickly zipped back her blouse and glared at her brother but Sasuke ignores that.

"What did he do to me back there?" She begun to asked her brother.

Sasuke recall and explained to her what just happen. "Is that so?" Her entire body froze of that creature's cold but murderous gaze towards her. Who is he? And what did he want from her?

"That man…" Kagome begun to speak, Sasuke raised a brow, "I felt that I met him before…somewhere…I don't know when…" She stared at Sasuke with confusion. Sasuke realize that his little sister somehow had thought _another man_ not him.

His pair of arms wrapped around her petite body. Kagome startled of her brother's scent. It smells of ginger and caramel as she described it. She felt so…comfortable of the scent even though some part of her protest.

"As long as you are with me, Don't think of another man." Sasuke said with a soft-spoken voice. Kagome can hint that her brother is getting jealous. He is always prone to jealousy when she is always with other people especially a male.

She closed her eyes, "Why are you always being like this. Oniisama?" Her body trembles as Sasuke hold her tightly as if he's not letting her go. She blushes of their awkward moment. He always holding her intimately but this moment seems different. He held her like a man he embraced his own lover.

"Because…You are the only one in my life. _Imouto_" He confessed to her. Her heartbeat fast of those words, "…No one will take you away from me." He grip tightly her small body. She can't hold her complicated feelings. Her brother is always sexually abusing her and treated her badly so she can't fully trust him.

Her bangs covered her eyes, "Please…Don't…" her tears streaming down her cheeks. They're siblings and they both share the same blood. That is always been in her mind when he taking advantage of her.

Society will not accept their forbidden relationship, because they are born as siblings. If their parents alive, they won't accept their relationship particularly their Itachi-aniki.

Because they are guilty of…incest.

Cupping her pale cheeks, Sasuke looked at her beautiful face intently. How he admired her beautiful features and bewitched by her alluring scent. Kagome still blushes while staring her brother's eyes with hers.

Wiping her tears away, Sasuke's lips curved wide, "I told you before…" His eyes darkens, "I don't give a shit if we are siblings. As long as we are together…we can revive the clan and once again…we can be together forever." Those words corrupt her mind. Can that be possible? Can they possibly revive the clan just the two of them? But…if she got pregnant with his own child then that child will not be able to live longer.

"Brother….please I beg you…please…I don't want to become your woman. I just want to become your sister….your family…" She leaned against his chest. She tried to understand to her Oniisama that his plan won't work because if this continues then…the consequence is far worse than she can imagine.

"Please…" She beg him, "…I beg you to stop this…because…It will only hurt the both of us in the end!" She tried to explain to him.

But in her own vain, Sasuke didn't listen to her. Just merely stare down at her and ignored her words.

"Are you going to defy me?" He asked her with a malice tone.

She caught off guard, "No…I won't do that such thing to you. Oniisama." She fights back. The thing of defying her own brother is something beyond her.

"Then…why are you denying _my love_ to you?" He said the unusual word. Kagome Uchiha froze in shock. Love? Her Oniisama loved her? Since when? The Uchiha girl is entirely confuse.

"Oniisama….you mean…you-"She flustered seeing his handsome face smirking at her. She couldn't deny that she's attracted to her big brother's handsome features even now and then.

He snickered sinisterly, "I told you…_I love you_…Imouto…ever since we are children. I have longed for your affection and my desire for your body and soul." He rubbed her shoulder blades and Kagome flinched of his touch. Even if the weather is cold due to the snow storm outside but this intense confession from her big brother making her entire body felt so hot like she was burning in an intense flame.

Sasuke leaned his handsome face to hers and pressed his pale lips against the girl's pink lips. Kagome closed her dark eyes and felt his kissed on her lips. This kissed is so gentle yet amazingly irresistible. She had never experience this kind of kisses from his ever since he raped her.

Her thoughts are all about her Sasuke-oniisama. Their childhood bonds and their present…Sasuke-oniisama is her only best friend and the only family she can count on. Even if her own feelings for him is still unsure but she can tell in her own heart that she loved her Oniisama too.

"_He's a liar." _A feminine-evil voice begun to speak in her mind, The Uchiha girl can heard her feminine evil chuckle, "_Don't believe such deceiving words from that malicious man. " _the owner of the voice told the poor Uchiha girl's mind.

_He will only hurt you in the end. My reincarnation…_

Both siblings halt their kissing and the Uchiha girl stared at her brother who didn't _flustered after their kissing. _Someone tell her not to trust her oniisama.

Sasuke can only smirk back at her. "Come to me_. Kagome_." He seductively bid her to come to his side.

The fourteen year old girl hesitates and reluctantly obeyed her big brother's command. She cuddle against his shoulders and closed her eyes to meet her slumber beneath the frosty weather.

* * *

"What are you thinking, Naruto?" Sakura asked her blonde teammate staring in space. "Huh? It's nothing, Sakura-chan." He grinned at her. He thought about Sasuke of his declaration of war against the world. He can't believe that his ex-teammate will do that such thing for revenge against his own village.

The pink haired girl frowned, She can tell in his eyes that it's their ex-teammate. "If you are thinking about Sasuke. Don't worry, we will stop him at all cost." She told him with a confident voice. Although deep inside, she can't kill the man she loved. She is deeply in love with the male Uchiha so she can't hold any grudge against him because of her own feelings of love towards him.

The blonde male thought, _"I already know that you can't do that. Sakura chan."_ His sad cerulean eyes glance at her. He knew far too long that the person whom the pink haired girl loves is none other than his former comrade.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Speaking of Uchiha, "You know what. I missed Kagome chan." He grinned thinking about the little girl whose Sasuke's little sister. The little Uchiha girl who is two years younger than them and the opposite of his dark-haired teammate's personality.

That young girl who always smiles and very energetic and kind. It's too bad that she's kidnap by Sasuke when he invaded Konoha to kill Danzo and snatched away the Uchiha girl.

Sakura froze and smiled weakly, "That's right. I kind of missed her…that girl…" Back in time when they were 13, Sasuke is too close to his little sister and everyone thought of him having a sis-con (sister-complex) and find it true. In fact, he oppose any boys to get near to his cute little sister. The pink haired girl was slightly jealous towards the little girl being treated like that by the boy she loves but she couldn't blame the young girl for being Sasuke's little sister because the little girl is Sasuke's only family left and that she is too precious to him.

She recalled her reunion with him and how she discovered how much her ex-teammate care so much to the young girl.

_**Flashback **_

"_Onisama? Where are we going?" The innocent Kagome Uchiha asked her evil older brother who carried her in his own arms. Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto mouth agaped as they saw Sasuke's lips curved with a smirk. _

"_Somewhere…and you will come with me, Imouto….we can finally be together…just the two of us." He said with a sinister tone. Sakura disturbed of the last part he said. Just what did he mean just the two of them? She couldn't help but to jealous of the closeness between the Uchiha siblings. _

_The 14 year old girl giggles, "Really? Oniisama?..." She grinned and snuggled against his bare neck, "You smell nice…I really like you…Sasuke-oniisama." She drifted to sleep like a nuzzling little angel. _

_Madara just rolled his eyes at the intimate sibling moment between the Uchihas. As if he cares. Naruto mouth ajaw and grit his teeth that Sasuke ignoring him, Karin just left behind…staring at her leader with heartbroken. _

_But Sakura couldn't take her eyes off to the Uchiha siblings especially Sasuke when she heard his reply; _

"_I also like you…more than anything else…" He chuckles darkly and they escaped them with Madara's teleportation jutsu._

_Sakura just stand there…stunned of what she just heard from the male Uchiha's mouth. So that means…Sasuke had some sort of feelings towards his own little sister? That's impossible! Siblings should never engage in romantic relationships. _

_End of Flashback _

She still remained positive. Sasuke-kun will never do such thing. He will never had some sort of odd affection towards his own sister.

Because in her mind, The Sasuke-kun she knows is a type that only focus in his own revenge and nothing else. But still, she wanted her Sasuke-kun to become a normal person and capable to love someone else and possibly…if possible that her Sasuke-kun might fall in love with her. She is always devoted to him and loved him more than anything else. Even if he became a criminal, her feelings for him still exist in her already shattered heart.

That's why…in this upcoming war, she will face Sasuke-kun and stopped him until she finally expressed her undeniable love for him even if he will reject her.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her worriedly.

The pink haired girl just smiled at him, "I'm alright. Naruto…Arigatou…" She laughed lightly but couldn't help to wince the pain in her chest of loneliness.

* * *

"Umm…Oniisama? What's inside the scroll that we came all the way here to the Land of Snow?" She asked her big brother next to her lighting the fire.

His stoic dark eyes stared at her, "That scroll…is something dangerous and far more…confidential." He told his little sister. Kagome confused of his words, so that means that her big brother won't share anything to her about the scroll because it contained secrets?

"_What are you hiding from me, Sasuke-oniisama_." She thought suspiciously. There is something that Sasuke is trying to keeping from her.

The male Uchiha peek outside the cave and relived that the snow storm has stopped. He pack his bag and glance down at his little sister.

"We have to go." He told her with a authoritative tone.

She nod, "Hai. Sasuke-oniisama." She also pack her things and follow behind the stoic male Uchiha.

* * *

"So did you find her?" A fox like creature asked the powerful inu yokai. Who randomly appeared in the mist of wilderness. Great landscapes and vast of trees and herb plants growing in the area. The taiyokai closed his eyes and listened to the sound of streaming running waters flowing nearby the deep forest.

Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands and one of the most powerful yokai in his own world, glared at the lesser powerful fox demon. It's been a thousand of years since he met this peculiar creature. Back then, he was just a helpless and weak little fox tagging along with his deceased half-brother and a certain miko on their long journey.

But now, this weakling fox had become powerful and yet…intimidating from the ningen's perspectives. This fox just attacking human villages and kills innocent people for unknown reason after the demise of both the miko and his half brother.

He closed his eyes, "Yes. I have found _her_ and she indeed was inside that girl's body." He said with a soft-spoken voice.

The fox yokai grinned evily, "In a bitch's body. Eh? I can't wait to see her….and once I'll met her. I and that miko will be together forever and we will destroy this ningen world." He snickered.

Sesshomaru frowns, "As long as she has not awakened yet. You won't do anything stupid…have you forgotten that you nearly lost one of your limbs after you…recklessly attack that _human_ who nearly killed you with a blow of his own weapon." The powerful yokai scolded the annoyed fox yokai.

"Argh…I get it now. Sesshomaru! Will you just shut the fuck up! I'm trying to control my anger towards that pathetic human. He will pay for what he did to me back there and I will tear him from limb to limb when I see him again!" He slashes few trees with his sharp claws to let out his own anger.

The fox yokai's appearance are; he is has a tall height, a long reddish-brown hair below his feet, pale skin, evil green eyes and a white long tail in his back. He wore an ancient male bluish-dark kimono outfit.

"I can sense the Shikon no Tama." Sesshomaru muttered. He forgotten about the Shikon no Tama because he was just to focus of his duty on awakening the _miko_ from the girl's body.

He sniffed with his small nose, "Speaking of the shikon no tama, why didn't you steal that curse jewel from that little girl?" He said with a hint of anger and annoyance.

Sesshomaru sigh, "The miko is inside of that girl's body. You know the repercussion if we steal the cursed jewel from that fragile girl…" His golden eyes glared at him intensely, "…that might ended up the miko's soul in danger." He finished.

The fox yokai scratched his head, "Okay. I get it. So…what now?" his canine teeth revealed, "…we are now in this 'ninja world' and all we have to do is to retrieve that miko's soul and the Shikon no Tama." He told the pureblood dog demon.

"I know." Sesshomaru closed his own eyes in a calm way. "…But things will be too difficult as long as she's surrounded by powerful humans." He glimpse at the upcoming storm.

**A/N: I don't like Sakura but I pity her because of her unrequitent love towards Sasuke. I just hope that Sasuke will ditch her feelings (hehe..I'm evil) I just don't like her character because I hate her…I'm an anti-Sakura…and this is a very important announcement. I'm updating this weekly so I expect more and more reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

**As per requested, this chapter will be focus on Sasuke's childhood…Actually, I'm bored on writing this chapter…I hope you guys will like this.**

**Chapter 06: The start of a forbidden sin**

"Oniisama! Where are you! " An 11-year-old Kagome Uchiha with cute features and above all…resembles of their late mother, Uchiha Mikoto ran in the crowded streets of Konoha. She is looking for her Sasuke-Oniisama who went out for an errand and she is left all alone in their big apartment.

Little Kagome didn't like leaving her alone by herself and that's why she's always cling to her big brother. She wanted to become close to Sasuke-oniisama because she fear that he will left her.

She inhales and averts her head from left to right hoping that she will find Sasuke-oniisama from this shed of crowds. "Oniisama!" Oniisama!" She yelled. Most of the crowds noticed her yelling and begun to pity at the lost girl, wondering who's the parents of this child.

"I will help you find your brother, my dear." A suspicious adult man approached the lost cute little girl. Kagome's big watery dark eyes look up to the mysterious man with scars on his right neck and wearing a Konoha shinobi uniform.

'R-Really?" Her eyes brighten with hope. This man is kind helping her to find her dear Sasuke-Oniisama. The stranger smirk darkly, . It's been a while since he haven't laid a finger to a young girl especially this cute little girl who is looking for her brother. Calling him a pedo…but he's attracted to any cute young girls around the village.

He grinned to the little girl's height, "Let's find your brother. Shall we?" he offered his hand to the little girl.

Kagome with no hesitation, accept the man's hand. She just accepted this suspicious person without a doubt.

While they were walking in the busy streets of Konoha, the man begun chatting with the little girl. "What is your name?" he asked the girl. Kagome just grinned at him, "My name is Kagome. And who are you sir?" The man chuckles, "The name's Saito. We finally reached the destination to locate your brother, _Kagome-chan."_ Her big dark eyes blink in confusion as the two of them are in a dark alley few miles away from the busy streets.

"But I thought..." Suddenly, a strong pair of arms leaned her small body against the wall. Her eyes went wide staring at those lust filled gaze towards her by this pervert man.

"We can play here. Just the two of us. Little Kagome-chan." He grinned darkly, Her body tenses out of fear and desperation for help. The man grip her shirt trying to pulled it off in her body.

"_What is this? I can't find my voice. I'm scared. Sasuke-oniisama. Help!"_ She screamed in her mind.

The man chuckles, "Now…don't be scared. Kagome-chan. I promise that I'll be gentle to you…" he purred the last part as his hand were traveling on her thighs and all the way up to her hips. The girl whimpered calling her brother while this pervert man touching her.

As the pervert pedo enjoying touching the Uchiha girl. A cold blade suddenly appear in his throat. "Get your hands off my sister. You bastard." A familiar male voice rings on the girl's ear. She look up and saw those cold dark eyes of her Sasuke-Oniisama.

"Oniisama!" She relieved seeing her brother. Sasuke kick the man's stomach and yank the man's dark locks with his hand gripping it tightly. The male Uchiha earlier wait for his sister in the busy streets of Konoha and then a kind woman approach him and telling him that his sister is with a strange fellow who rumored to be a pervert. So…Sasuke quickly find the man with his sister and relieved that he found the pervert begun raping his sister.

"Kagome. I'll take care of this bastard. Just go." He told his sister. The young girl nod at him and quickly left the dark alley and glance once again at her oniisama.

Once his sister is gone. This gives him a great opportunity to punish idiot who nearly raped his sister. "Prepare yourself to die." He raised his blade towards the pitiful man.

Saito stared intently at the young boy with dark orbs and dark messy hair. He also noticed that the young boy have a konoha leaf headband in his forehead. That means, this kid before him is a genin.

He chuckles, "A genin? What a fool! Don't you think you can kill me with that kiddy weapon you got there?" he mocked at the young Uchiha.

Then, a pair of semi comma crimson orbs appeared at the young boy's eyes. Saito's eyes widen as he familiarize those eyes from the prestigious Uchiha clan. Then, that means this boy is born from the Uchiha clan because he gained a Sharingan and that girl he nearly rape earlier is an Uchiha too since that girl is this brat's younger sister.

Saito realized his mistake. There's no way he had a chance to defeat this brat from the Uchiha clan especially now, he had disgrace the said clan itself.

"Please forgive me! I don't know that girl relates to the Uchiha clan! I promise I won't get near her ever again!" He begged for his life.

But to his misfortune, this Uchiha Sasuke never understands the meaning of 'pity' because he never pitied any people who disgrace his family's name especially his little sister.

"Go to hell." He said with a cold voice.

Sasuke's murderous gaze flinch the said man and then, the male Uchiha stabbed the man's body multiple times earning him of splat of human blood in his face and clothes. This man deserves to die in his own hands. This man touches his sister. His emotionless dark eyes had no remorse or guilt as he murdered this disgusting man.

Stared at the lifeless body of the man who raped his little sister. Sasuke creates a handsigns and burned the man's corpse to prevent any suspicious from the villagers including the Anbu squads.

Once the man's body turn to ashes. Sasuke quickly left the scene of the crime and dashes far away to find his little sister.

The Uchiha girl sob quietly near the tree while waiting for her Sasuke oniisama. She's being told by her brother to wait for him near the big tree at the training grounds. She felt dirty as that scary man touches her body. She felt so helpless back there and she is very thankful that her dear brother came to her rescue.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sasuke appeared before her presence…with his blue shirt stained with human blood as well as his hands. Kagome dashes quickly towards Sasuke and hugged him in his torso. Ignoring the smelly gore stained in his blue shirt.

"I thought you didn't come for me." She sob and wipe away the tears from her eyes. Sasuke smirked at her, "Like I'll ever do that to you, Come. Let's go home." He said gently and took the girl's small firm hands to his large hands.

The girl nodded, "Hai. Oniisama!"

The two siblings shared a bathe together in a wooden tub with warm water relaxes their bodies. Kagome never felt awkward when she and her brother takes a bathe together. In fact, this is one of their 'bonds' they had shared together.

Sasuke begun to scrub the girl's back with a sponge mixed with water and liquid soap. He scrub her shoulders gently. His dark eyes focuses in her back neck and gulps, his instincts wanted to tell him to touch her but he shook his head and tried to forget the nasty thoughts of him doing inappropriately towards his little sister.

"Oniisama." Her gentle voice gives chills down his spine. "Yes." he continue to scrub the girl's naked back. Kagome blushes, "Ano…Umm…Can you sleep with me, tonight. I'm scared." She thought about that incident earlier and she need her oniisama's comfort and reassurance.

Her childish demeanour had been a problem to Sasuke ever since the death of their parents. Kagome is always clinging on him that's why he always had no time in his trainings because of his sister.

But he's not mad of it. Because he decided to become a responsible older sibling towards his sister. He will act as a parent and guardian to her because he is the only one she can rely on. His heart sank to the realization that they're the only members alive in the village except to a certain 'bastard' who murdered his entire clan.

He decided that…he will stay by her side. No matter what.

"Alright." He agreed to her. Kagome giggles at her big brother. "Arigatou…" she muttered. Both siblings get out from the wooden tub and dried themselves with towels.

After Sasuke and Kagome put on their pajamas. The two siblings climbed to bed and as what Kagome requests, Sasuke sleep next to her.

The girl nuzzled in his chest, "Oniisama…you're so warm." She commented. The male Uchiha 'hn' and just closed his eyes and met his slumber. "Good night, Kagome." The girl open her one eye and clearly saw Sasuke's sleeping form. She giggles once again, "Good night, Oniisama." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"You're late again, Sasuke." Naruto scolded his dark-haired teammate. Although, Kakashi-sensei is the only member of their team who is always late but it seems that Sasuke been influenced by their sensei's late habit.

The male Uchiha shrugged the blond idiot and he'd just walked few steps away from them and leaned against the tree to take a nap.

The pink haired girl looked at her dark-haired teammate with a worried look in her face, "Sasuke-kun." Her hands were on her chest and just stared at him.

Kakashi sensei sigh, "Alright. That's enough. We have a new mission for today." This gives attention to the three genins, "You guys are going to escort a princess from a remote country and be sure that she'll be back from her home country immediately. Understood?" He instructed his students.

Naruto grinned widely, "Of course! Kakashi-sensei! Escorting a cute princess is just a piece of cake!" Sakura nods, "Yes. Kakashi-sensei. We will do our best." But Sasuke just nod at him…seems that he's not interested in the said mission.

"Alright then, you guys will met here at the training grounds at exactly 5am tomorrow. Kay?" Then, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke sigh, that his little sister won't like this.

* * *

**Next morning**

'A mission? Then that means you're not here till next week, Oniisama?" Kagome frustrated that Sasuke will leave her again. Sasuke grabbed his backpack and pat his little sister's head, "Don't worry. I'll be back. I promise. So be a good girl, huh?" He turned to a lady who will look out for his little sister, "Please take good care of her, Ayada-san."

The middle-aged woman smiled, "Don't worry, Uchiha-san. You're little sister will be safe." She assured the young boy.

Sasuke nodded and once again look at his sister, "I have to go now." He dashes from roof to roof for his mission. Kagome sob and just clings to the old lady's skirt. "I don't want my big brother to leave." She muttered.

Ayada comforted the 11-year-old child, "Don't worry. You're brother will be back soon." She smiles at the young girl.

But Kagome isn't a type that just sitting around and wait for her brother to return back to her side.

* * *

"Are you really sure that they're really genins?" The princess' male attendant and bodyguard look offended as Kakashi introduces Naruto's team to him. Both Naruto and Sakura pissed off because this man insulted them being so young.

Sasuke didn't say anything just stared at them with boredom until he noticed a small curtain from the noble carriage. Then, he noticed a beautiful young woman with luscious long brunette hair and wear a beautiful kimono. She has fair skin and pretty amethyst eyes that caught the Uchiha's dark ones.

Both Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi noticed the princess watching them from her carriage, "Tadao, please apologize to these children." The princess' voice relaxes their thoughts especially the sour mood of both Naruto and Sakura.

"Hime-sama." Tadao bowed respectfully at the noble girl. Team seven also bowed to the princess' presence. Then, Kakashi approached the said princess, "Sorry for our delay. Milady. We are here to escort you back to your home country. Please rely on us." He told the princess' with determination.

The princess smiled gently, "Very well then." She stared at the three genins and smiles gently at them. Both Naruto and Sakura blushes on the noble girl's attractive smile, it seems she had a very pleasant aura but Sasuke immune of her attractive aura.

In the middle of the road, Sasuke kept his cool façade and just focused his attention on the road itself. The princess noticed his presence next to her carriage and spoke, "Silence is the true friend that never betrays." She recites and Sasuke finally noticed her attention. The princess giggles, "That is one of the Confucius quotes I just said…" She smiles, "I finally caught your attention, shinobi-san." Sasuke shrugged her pleasant expression but the princess continues, "It seems that you are bother about something." It caught Sasuke's attention, "How did you know?" Just how a mere princess like her read his thoughts?

The princess just smiled at him, "I just notice judging on your facial expression. You're distracted and worried about someone who is precious to you." She said hitting his sore spot.

The Uchiha doubt this noble girl. She seems to be harmless judging on her kind features. What suspicious about her is that how did she know that he's distracted?

But since it is boring and he had no other people to talk to…well…didn't like to have any conversation with his idiotic teammates but this princess is exception, "It's about my sister." He revealed to the princess.

The princess smiles, "So you have a sibling too." That caught the male Uchiha's attention, "Do you have a sibling?" He asked the princess.

The noble girl nods, "I have a clingy younger brother from the palace and we are very close but…" her amethyst eyes deepens, "…he is very sickly and the servants are always tends him. He wants me to stay by side but I cannot do that because of my political duties as the princess of my country." Sasuke realizes that they're the same. Kagome always wants his presence and pleaded him to stay by her side but because of his shinobi duties…he cannot fulfill it whole heartedly.

"Where is he…right now?" he asked the princess.

The beautiful princess' eyes softened, "He died few years ago. And it's my fault that he died because I didn't fulfill my promise to him." She closed her eyes, "I cried day and night thinking of my dead younger brother and still…I mourned his death." He could noticed her sadness of losing her dear sibling and he was afraid that what if…what if his little sister will disappear from his presence and the thought of it make him mad.

"But…even if he died. He still wished for me to smile. Because that's what he wants to see me ….to smile and smile…but smiling is really hard for me because…I…thought of him…my little brother." A small tear leak in her right eye. She noticed that she is crying in front of a shinobi, "Oh my. I apologize of my actions…It seems that my emotions overwhelms my grieve towards my deceased brother." She laugh lightly. Sasuke confuse at her about why she's smiling despite she mourn over her younger brother's death?

"It's alright." He assured her. The princess smiles at Sasuke, "Arigatou…shinobi san, ano…what is your name?" she asked the moody dark-haired shinobi.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He replied. The princess nod, "Nice to meet you, Uchiha san." She smiled at him. But Sasuke never returned the smile, instead he'd just nod at her in acknowledgement. Unknown to them, the pink haired girl glance at the them with jealousy. How come that princess is acting so familiar towards her Sasuke kun!

* * *

They stopped for a bit near the river shore to stay for a night. Naruto, Kakashi and the rest of the princess' escort guards built a camp for each of them while Sakura help preparing the meals with few handmaidens of the princess.

Still, Sasuke and the princess kept talking about their siblings. So, it's Sasuke's turn to share to the princess about his relationship with his younger sister, Kagome. He told her how much he had cherish his little sister so much and he wanted to protect her from harm in which the princess interested and agreed on the Uchiha's will to protect his dear sibling.

She giggles, "You seem pretty close with your sister, huh? Uchiha-san." A hidden blush spread on the Uchiha male's cheeks, "It's my duty being an older sibling to look after her." The princess nods, "Yes. I agree with you…as older siblings we have to look after our younger sibling at all cost because we cherished them and we are afraid to lose them just like how I lost my little brother." The thought of her little brother gives pain in her heart. She loved her little brother so much.

Sasuke noticed her painful expression while she shared about her little brother. "I need to get rest." The princess told him and went to her handmaidens. "Good night, Uchiha san." She yawned and went straight ahead to her.

Sasuke kept staring at the princess' back and Tadao noticed it with a frown in his lips, "You have to prevent yourself to become close to the princess." He warned the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked offended, "That's not it. I'm not having an interest in her and I'm just intrigue about her little brother's past." He explained to the princess' attendant.

Tadao frowned, "You have no idea how much the princess deals the death of her younger brother that _greatly_." The male Uchiha noticed the last part, "What do you mean?" The princess' attendant realizes what he'd just said and stuttered, "Forgive me. Please forget what I said before the princess will punish me for my insolence." He told the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at him and still…curious about what is happening between the princess and her little brother.

He decided that he will find out what happen between them.

"Tadao-san! There's an intruder in our camp!" One of the princess' attendant said out loud. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke alarmed and quickly went to the group of bodyguards.

"Let me go. I want to see my Oniisama!" A familiar female voice flinched the male Uchiha. Could it be? Just how on earth she be able to find them here? Unless….

Naruto and Sasuke surprise to see a young dark-haired girl tied up with a scowl in her cute face. The girl noticed the male Uchiha from the small crowd and gasped.

"I finally found you! Sasuke-oniisama!" She grinned cutely.

"Eh?" The entire crowds exclaimed. So this little girl is Uchiha Sasuke's imouto?

"K-Kagome-chan?" Naruto exclaimed and surprise to see Sasuke's sister in this mission. Sakura fumed and surprise that Sasuke has a sibling and Kakashi find this interesting.

Sasuke's brow twitch in annoyance and anger. He wanted to punish his imouto for disobeying him but not now. His dark aura flinch the others particularly his sensei and his teammates.

When Sasuke Uchiha gets mad. Hell breaks loose!

"Ka-Go-ME!"

Let's just hope that things will be turn out fine.

**A/N: I just add this scene because Kagome will be able to brighten the adventures of Team 7, especially now, she'll be spending with her dear Sasuke-Oniisama in this adventure and Sakura is not going to like it…hahaha…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha **

**Chapter 7: The start of a forbidden sin Part 2 **

**Somewhere in a huge palace **

"The princess has escape, milord." The servant said to the silhouette behind the screen listening to the sound of pit patting of bamboo poles in his wide garden.

The nobleman's lip curve into frown, "That woman." He clenches his fists, "…Be sure that you will take her alive and most of all…kill all her attendants as well as her bodyguards…are we clear?" he said with an authority voice.

The servant bowed, "Of course, my liege." He said and left immediately.

After the lower man left, the nobleman sip his tea and glance outside his villa, "What a fine weather…" he muttered.

* * *

The male Uchiha glared down at his fidgeting imouto playing with her dark locks absentmindingly. It's her usual trait whenever she got scolded by her parents or even her older siblings particularly Sasuke.

His dark orbs stared down at her height. Kagome is few inches shorter than him, "Just how did you get here? Kagome…" he sighed and look at the others who were already sleeping. "…you know that this mission is very dangerous especially to a child like you." He lightly scolded her.

The dark-haired girl heard the word 'child' she frowns, "I'm not a child anymore, Oniisama.." she narrowed her eyes at him, "And I'm going to graduate in the academy next year and so you know that once that will happen…" she curved into a smirk much to Sasuke's annoyance, "…I'm going to become the best ninja and gain my very own Sharingan just like you." She grinned mischievously.

He ruffled her hair just like what Itachi did when he was a kid. "_Baka_. You know females can _never ever_ get a Sharingan." Kagome sulk, she knows about that girls will never have that kind of precious kekki genkai until they're getting older "… and as for your being a great ninja" He cupped her cute face and smirk making the little girl blush, "…I know you will be." He finished.

She giggles, "Sasuke oniisama is so kind…" She hugged his waist, "That's why I really like you…" She nuzzled in his chest making him sighs and smile kindly at her. It's unusual for him to smile on others but to his only sister, he will smile for her.

Just for her sake, because she too is precious to him than everyone else.

Noticing that the dark-haired girl yawned. He decided to take her to his tent. "Let's go to sleep." He told her as he holds her tiny hand. The little girl nod, "Hai. Oyasumi Oniisama." she giggles as they entered the tent…_together. _

Unknown from the siblings, Naruto and Sakura watches them behind the tree with awe and amazement. They had never seen this human side of Sasuke ever since they've been on a mission together. The Uchiha told them earlier that he wishes to speak privately with his mischievous little sister. Since Naruto is not a type to stand by. He told Sakura to sneak and peep the Uchiha siblings in which Sakura agrees because she was intrigue on Sasuke having a sibling or a little sister and then they were amaze how this little girl affects Sasuke and how precious this girl is to him.

"I don't know that the Teme is this…(I really hate to say this)…_nice_." He was awe by that and it shocks him. Although, he already met the little girl back then when he accidentally found Sasuke at the school ground waiting for his imouto and surprise of his sudden possessiveness towards the said girl.

Sakura however, couldn't believe it either but while she stared at the two siblings. She was deeply shock that Sasuke smiles! The male Uchiha never smiles except mocking or sarcastic one but that type of smile is more like gentle and loving?

Her emerald eyes shadowed, She…being inlove with Sasuke for a long time tried her best to make her crush ever showed emotions particularly smiling but the girl who claims to be Sasuke's imouto does and she couldn't help but to feel envious. She always gets angry when Ino gets close to her Sasuke-kun but his sister making him_… different _and she couldn't do anything to make Sasuke kun smiles.

"Hey Sakura chan, let's go to bed now. We have to escort the princess tomorrow –tebbayo" The hyperactive blond boy told the pinkette but didn't noticed her tense body as if she's worried about something.

Feeling sleepy, Naruto decided to left the pink haired girl alone but couldn't help to worried of her silent mode.

_Sakura chan_

* * *

"Ara, so this is your imouto huh?" Tadao look closely at the 11-year-old clinging at her brother and grinned at Sasuke, "She is pretty cute…you're lucky that you have a sister like her." He patted his back in a mischievous way earning him a glare from the Uchiha.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi pack up their bags and prepared themselves on another journey. Sakura's eyes had dark rings around her eyes obviously couldn't sleep last night because of her depression about Sasuke.

"Are you alright, Sakura chan?" Naruto asked his only female teammate. Sakura glance at the blond boy's worried look and smiles slightly, "I'm alright. Naruto. Arigatou." She is thankful that Naruto is there worried on her well-being.

The princess and her handmaidens are ready for another journey towards their destination. The noblewoman noticed Sasuke with another girl and grins.

"Uchiha san." She stared at Sasuke and Kagome as she approach the two, "Is she your sister whom you spoken to me?" She asked with a gentle voice. Kagome awe at the beautiful princess and hopes that she will become prettier than her

Sasuke just nodded, "Hai. This is my little sister, Kagome." He introduced the little girl with nonchalant tone.

Realize that her older brother introduces her to the noble woman and bowed at the noble person, "I'm Uchiha Kagome, Nice to meet you, hime-sama." She said with formally and stared at the princess with interest. She can feel that she's going to like her like a friend.

The princess smile kindly, "Nice to meet you too, Kagome. Please call me Setsura." The noblewoman finally introduces her name much to Team 7 surprise. At their first meeting, the princess never open mouth her name to them but to Kagome? Why?

The dark-haired girl smiles goofily, "Alright. Setsura sama." Princess Setsura only just smiles at her, "I heard from my attendants that you pursue your older brother from his mission because you missed him?" A blush crept on Kagome's face and Sasuke's slight pink in his cheek.

The Uchiha girl grins, "Umm…Hai…because I'm so lonely without my Oniisama because he's my No. 1 and coolest big brother in the world!" She praised him with proud. The others were snickering, Sasuke felt embarrassed but slightly proud, Naruto laugh as well as Kakashi but Sakura just frozen and as well surprise of the young girl's confession.

Princess Setsura gasped and smile slightly looking at the male Uchiha, "You must be proud for having a sibling like her." She approach him slightly, "_I'm so envious_.." She whispered in his ear much to his surprise. What was that suppose to mean.?

A clapped suddenly stopped the conversation as Tadao announces that they will proceed. The princess returns from her carriage and slightly smiles. That Kagome girl reminds her of her dear little brother whom she failed to give her _attention and love _that he yearns from her.

While they were in a green field mountain road. Naruto decided to chat with the Uchiha girl beside him, "Ummm…Ano? Do you remember me?" He asked her hopefully she remembers him the great Naruto Uzumaki.

The young girl nods, "Ah yes. You're that kid from the academy and I'm sorry if Oniisama did _that _to you." She said with a sad tone. Sasuke realizes that he did punch Naruto for talking to his sister but he never apologizes to the blonde idiot and he will _never _be.

Naruto's eyes brightens that the girl finally remembers him, "That's great. Kagome chan..Umm" He glance at his silent pink haired teammate and decided to introduce the girl to the Uchiha female.

His tan thumb point at the pink haired girl, "That's Sakura chan! She is the most intelligent, ugly but hot-headed teammate in our-" A sudden headache in his head when the irritating pink haired girl hit him on the head.

"Don't use a bad introductions to me! Baka!" She growled.

A disapproving look from Kagome intervenes, "Hey! You can't do that to him! Apologize!" she point an index finger at the annoyed pink haired girl.

Sakura stared at the main person who gives her a bad mood. She decided to ignore her but ignoring your crush's sibling is a no2x because what if Sasuke falls in love with her and this girl whom his little sister disapproves in their marriage.

A false smile spread on Sakura's face and approach Naruto obviously not trying to apologize to the blonde, "I-m so-rry, Naruto." She put a syllabic intonation on her sentence, "…I didn't mean it. I'm just not in my mood, will you forgive me?" She plead. Her teammate is a biggest fool around the village so he will accept her apology.

And to her success, the idiotic blonde accepts her apology no less, "It's okay. Sakura chan." Glad that the pink haired girl finally be able to talk in their journey.

But Kagome hint her way of 'apologizing' and she decided _not _to like this pink haired girl because of her bad character.

She tugged her big brother's blue shirt and whispered something to him, "Is that girl really always like that. Oniisama?" Hinting the fake smiles and hitting the blonde idiot for apparent reason or not and her flirting with him always in their mission. Sasuke nods at her, "Yes. Don't associate with her, Am I clear? Kagome?" He wanted that her little sister will not too friendly towards the pink haired girl especially the blonde girl one (Ino) for he feared that she will be influenced of their idiotism.

The Uchiha girl nodded approvingly and realizes that her Oniisama didn't like also that Sakura girl in which she was extremely glad.

Just then a group of flying kunais accidentally hits them and Sasuke being an overprotective brother carries his sister and leap away from the offending weapons. Tadao and few of the body guards ready their weapons as they protect the carriage where the princess is.

"What is going on?" Princess Setsura yells inside the carriage. Obviously worried for her retainers and handmaidens.

"Hime-sama! We are under attack!" Tadao exclaimed as the group of rogue ninjas appeared before them with sadistic look in the faces.

His blue eyes glared at the offensive team. Naruto decided to take action, "I won't let you harm the princess. Kage Bunshin No jutsu!" Five Naruto clones appeared in the cloud smoke and begun to assault few of the rogue ninjas

Kakashi grabbed his kunai from his pocket and reveals his sole Sharingan in his left eye, "Sasuke, Sakura protect the princess…" the two of them nodded but it seem that the Jounin forgotten of a reluctant person in his team.

"Kagome-chan." Kakashi addresses the little girl familiarly, "Go hide behind the bushes. We will take care of these people. Now go!" He told the frightening young girl.

"Ha-Hai" She agreed and quickly ran to the bushes only being pursue by another rogue nin behind. Sasuke's eyes widen and quickly dashes towards his little sister, "Sasuke-kun. Kakashi sensei says that we have to protect Setsura-hime!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke ignores her and what's more important to him is his imouto's safety. "Sharingan!" he activate his kekkai genkai and grabbed the rogue nin's shirt and kicked the man into the stomach and fell unconscious.

Kagome whimpered and slightly cry, "Oniisama!" She hugged him and the male Uchiha hugged her back.

Sasuke grit his teeth, he had given his little sister a bad memory in this situation. He wanted her to free from any taint in these world because she is too innocent to witness these kind of things.

He hides her behind the tree and told her to wait and she nods. Sasuke resumes from the fight scene and assist his teammates on protecting Princess Setsura.

Most of the noblewoman's retainers were all dead and only few remains and Naruto and Sasuke just knock down most of all the rogue ninjas but then suddenly. A mysterious figure appeared in the mist.

"What the hell" Muttered Kakashi as he can feel a powerful chakra coming from their station. Sakura clenches her kunai and protectively shielded the carriage as well as Sasuke and Naruto.

A hooded tall man with slightly masculine figure with a dark trench coat under his coat is a sleeveless dark shirt and black trousers with black boots. His aura is very intimidating giving them goosebumps because of his sharp nails as he gripped sharp twin long swords.

"Is he the rumored 'dark assassin of Shadow village?" A stuttering tone of Tadao as he stared at the intimidating shinobi with fear. It seem that the opposing parties of the kingdom have hired this monster to capture the current heiress of the throne.

The last retainer glared at Team 7, "That man is dangerous! Protect Setsura-hime at all cost!" He yelled and suddenly, blood splattered behind him as the dangerous shinobi slice him mercilessly.

Tadao and team 7's eyes widen in horror as they how this man brutally killed the royal retainer that easily in their own eyes.

Sasuke bit his lip. He can sense that this man is very powerful and dangerous. They had no chance against him but for the sake of protecting their client as well he wish to protect his little sister then he will gamble his life to do that.

For Kagome, He will do anything.

* * *

From the other side, Kagome watched them helplessly as they fight the scary man and those few rogue nins with their strength. She felt useless. She wanted to help them but she still a ninja academy student.

She then froze of a certain unknown chakra coming to her side. "Who is that?" She thought. Her body tense in fear.

"Are you lost?" A male asked from behind. The dark-haired girl turn around and a loud smack from her head ended her unconscious.

* * *

He quickly make handsigns, "Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu!" the mysterious shinobi flinch at the huge fireball before him. He leaped away and avoid that attack.

"This technique…It seem familiar." He thought. Looking at the assaulter; he was surprise that it's a boy but then something about the young genin interest him.

Those eyes. Those eyes he yearn for to seek for almost years. The elite Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. So that means, this boy is from the Uchiha clan.

"A Sharingan." His obsessed gaze towards the precious kekkai genkai makes him motivated to take those crimson eyes for himself. "I want A Sharingan!" He yelled like a mad man.

The male Uchiha flinch and suddenly, he was protecting by his sensei, "Kakashi!" He exclaimed. The copy ninja glance at the male Uchiha, "Go protect. Kagome." He instruct his student.

Forgotten about his imouto, Sasuke quickly dashes where his little sister is but unfortunately, in his horror.

She was gone.

His heart beat pulse, "Kagome!" He yelled. He looked from left to right from any sight of his little sister.

"Oh you mean…this cutie?" A mysterious male voice asked from above. Sasuke's eyes widen to see his little sister unconsciously carried by a good-looking man with gray hair and blue eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura yelled as their instructor fell unconscious from the dangerous man's assault. The said man carried Princess Setsura in his shoulders as he punch her stomach earlier after he beaten Kakashi.

The shinobi who carried Kagome smirked, "Let's go back. Osamu. The 'lord' will not be pleased of our lateness of the 'ritual'. "the mysterious dark man, Osamu nodded and carried the princess with him. He then, let out a green poison gas where the rest of the shinobi and the Princess' attendant will die.

After they left. Sasuke tried to run out to pursue the bastard who kidnaps his imouto but the poison covers the way out. He wanted to kill him for doing that. No one will ever take Kagome away from him.

"_Kagome is mine. She is mine."_ He screamed in his mind.

He felt guilt and he cannot forgive himself if something happens to her.

The blonde genin cough from the poisonous gas, "We have to get out of here." He told everyone. Sakura nodded, "But first, we have to carry Kakashi sensei far from this poison." She stared at suffocating Tadao, "Tadao-san! Are you alright?' She asked the princess' attendant.

The man coughs as he massage his throat. "Children, you have to get out first." He grabbed something in his pocket which is an antidote from every poison been inhaled by the victims. He sprayed it from their directions until the poison gas disappear. He had become a poison expect before he became the princess' attendant.

They both in relief but still, there are lots of corpses in their presence and that includes the retainers and the rogue nins who attack them.

"Here." Tadao offers the three a medicinal herbs from his bag, "It will take away the few poison you inhale from your lungs." Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke accept it and chewed in their mouth. "Arigatou." They said in unison.

After a few minutes, the four of them with an unconscious and injured Kakashi find a resting place for a while before they will begun to find the missing princess and Kagome.

The sun setting for another night and still…they stayed in a lone cabin with their injured sensei and the princess' attendant guides them. The pink haired girl tended her sensei using her medical supplies from her backpack with the help of Naruto. After that, the three of them minus Sasuke circled around the bonfire.

Sakura decided to ask Tadao of the mysterious shinobi who seem obsessed with Sharingan, "Umm…Tadao san, Who is that man earlier?" Naruto and Sasuke stared at the pink haired teammate and then to the young man.

The man sighed, "That madman is known for his bloodthirsty murders in the aristocrat society." He reveals to the three shock genins.

"You mean. He target noble people?" Naruto exclaimed trying to hint the obvious.

Tadao nodded and decided to narrate them the entire story, "That's right. That man have killed many nobles from different countries such as the Landlords of different shinobi countries." His eyes stare at the bonfire, "As far as I know, that man have grudges on nobles ever since he was executed by the Feudal Lord of the West but he miraculously survive for unknown reasons. Since then, he decided to kill blue blood people and no remorse on killing them.

But Sasuke cut him off, "But what is his connection to the princess?' He was grown tired of waiting and just wanted to know the reason behind the princess' kidnapping and because his sister is involve as well.

"The Setsura hime-sama's father, the late Feudal Lord is one of the prosecutors of Osamu's execution since then he target those who have wronged him especially innocent ones but then, A nobleman which is the late Feudal Lord's adviser adopts him and begun to work with him as his private assassin." They could hint the hatred from his words,

"That noble man is none other than, Setsura hime-sama's fiancée, Nobuyuki Hidemoto-dono. " The three of them froze in shock, It's Setsura hime's fiancée? "He is an ambitious and arrogant man in court and seeking Setsura hime's hand in marriage in hopes that he will become the next Feudal Lord on our country." He knows that most of the people in their country as well as the ministers oppose of the idea of their marriage because of the rumors that Nobuyuki hid an international criminal in his household without the past feudal lord's knowledge.

He continues, "Setsura hime doubt his marriage proposal and decided to call off their engagement because of her political duties in our country and because of her twin younger brother." Tadao recalls a young man who resembles Setsura's face but in a male figure.

Sasuke raised a brow, so this is the little brother she mention to him the other night. Tadao leaned against the wooden wall and they notice his neutral face, "The prince's name is Setsuna and known for his genius and gentleness towards others. He is a very kind young boy that the villagers loved him. But Setsura hime is quite an opposite." A sad look crept in his face.

"What happened then?" Sakura begin to interest in the tale. Naruto scratch his head obviously bored in the story telling and Sasuke just vaguely distance himself from the three but quietly listened to the man's tale.

Tadao closed his eyes, "Setsura hime…hates her twin younger brother." This snapped Sasuke. But she said before that she loved her little brother!

It doesn't make sense!

* * *

_**Two years ago **_

"_Setsura oneechan" The young maiden wearing a 'kazami' a traditional formal dress wear by the daughters of the noble family (Heian era). She glance at the young man few years younger than her. He is a good-looking boy wearing a dirty gray regular court dress. _

_Her lavender eyes stare at his own with a confuse look on her beautiful face, "Setsuna." She called out his name with mixed with surprise. It's the fourth night since her younger twin's coming of age ceremony the other day and she couldn't help but to look at him strangely. _

_He is no longer her dear little brother who always cling on her and embrace her warmly in her waist. The young man smiled sadly at her making her heart sank, "I'm going to get married next month." Their father found him a suitable young noble girl to become his wife and it seem that he's not liking it because there's an only girl who makes his life complete. _

_She giggles, "Are you excited? You can now become independent and start a family." She approach him gently as she caress his pale cheek, "I'm sure you will be fine, Setsuna. That girl who will become your bride will give you happiness." She smiled at him causing the young Setsuna to embraced her tightly. _

"_I love you!" He shouted gladly that everyone is asleep. He confess to her in the bright moonlight and the young maiden gasped tried her best to shove him away from her body but he was too strong. _

"_Setsuna. Please stop this. You know father and mother will never accept our 'relationship' and worst. People will point fingers at us for our sin." She explained to him, tried him to understand that this kind of thing will make them hurt in the end. _

"_I don't care." He whispered as he look at her lovingly and Setsura couldn't help but avoid his eye contact, "I need you…I want to be together with you, Setsura. It hurts me seeing you with that 'bastard Nobuyuki together and I'm going to get married to another girl." He caress her long brunette hair, "I know deep inside you love me. Setsura." His pleading eyes stared at her. _

_She shoved him away and wrapped her arms around her body, "This is wrong. Setsuna." Tears streaming down her cheeks, "(I don't want you to hate me but I have to)…I don't love you…" Her cold yet serious eyes met his pleading ones, "You're my little brother…flesh and blood…so I only love you as a family…not as a man." She finishes and walk out. Even though, it hurts her…but she is open-minded and their relationship is nothing but a family. Setsuna might not understand it but she hope and pray that he will move on with his feelings towards her. _

_An anger boiled inside Setsuna. It doesn't make sense. His feelings for her still remain and he cannot let go…she is very important to him and no other girl will make him happy other than her. _

_Setsura _

_Setsura _

_Setsura_

_He was crazy and foolishly obsessed and in love with her. No one will take her away from him not her suitors or even her fiancée. _

_His eyes darkened as he approach her behind and covers her mouth with his hand. She startles and tried herself to release from his grip but her little brother is so strong. He grip her tiny waist and pressed her body against his. _

"_Setsuna. What are you doing!" She yelled in her mind. _

_She realize that he dragged her from an empty room and he did something unexpected from a sweet, kind and lovable Setsuna she knew and loved from all these years. _

_He…raped her. _

_**A/N: I will make this clear, this arc or episode is an incest theme (this story is also incest theme). I hope some of the readers noticed this because I'm doing my fucking ass planning and writing this episode related to a Naruto filler arcs…so if you guys hate OCs I don't mind but please noticed the fillers…I beg you…Part 3 of this filler chapter will be on its end,,,and we are going back to the Fourth Shinobi world war arc…I'm still decided of what role Sesshomaru in this fanfic as well as that mysterious fox. **_

_**Anyway, please review…I want reviews… ! ( I'm just demanding…LOL) **_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

**Note: This might be the longest chapter I've ever written… **

**Chapter 8: A start of a forbidden sin Part 3 **

"We have capture the princess as you have order, my liege." A good-looking man with silver hair and evil blue eyes looked at the young nobleman behind the kidnapping plot against the princess.

His emerald eyes spark with amusement gaze, "Very well then." He chuckles sinisterly, the princess whom he have been looking for finally his. He had been devastate ever since she escaped from him but thanks to his subordinates; his goal to become the next feudal lord will be in his grasp.

"Sir." Said the man earlier, "What is it now. Ryuki?" The nobleman glared at the man named Ryuki. The young man in his 20s smirked, "There's a young girl with Setsura-hime and I need your permission to take that little girl for business _purpose." _He told him.

A frown pitches of the nobleman's lips. This young man named Ryuki had been his retainer for three years. He was known as a merciless and sly, he had been use for kidnapping since he is good in stealth missions and most of all, and he is a human trafficker.

This man kidnaps women and children and sells their organs or perhaps their bodies for prostitution and this might be the reason this lecherous man kidnap a girl from the princess' parties.

"Do what you want." He said in a nonchalant way. A ghost smirk spread on the young man's lip. This did not go unnoticed by Osamu, "Arigatou-gozaimasu." And to that he disappeared in a flash.

The dark hooded man returned his attention to the nobleman, "Are you sure this is alright. My liege?" he was entirely unsure about Ryuki's dirty business.

"Of course.,I don't mind what he will do to that brat." He referred the Uchiha girl, "But as long as I have Setsura-sama in my hands then there's no problem at all." He chuckles sinisterly.

* * *

Her dark orbs slowly open when a tear drop of water disturbs her sleeping form. Kagome tried to get up but she noticed that her arms link together by a tight rope.

"I'm glad you're awake, Kagome." A feminine voice said. The Uchiha girl's attention revert to the young woman who equally tied up.

A relieved smile came from the princess lips, "Thank god you're okay." The little girl confused, "Where are we? And why are we lock up? Setsura hime?" The girl asked in a frantic voice.

"Calm down. Kagome before they might here us inside." Setsura tried to calm the child and sigh, "And as for your question, we are held captive by those goons earlier." She told the surprise girl.

"K-kidnap?" Kagome stuttered and hint of fear in her eyes

"Don't worry." The princess assured her, "The others will come to rescue us soon." At those words, Kagome remembered her dear Oniisama.

She blushes, "I knew that Sasuke Oniisama will come to save us. He will never abandon me." She said with a great faith for her brother.

Setsura notices the girl's expression when she mention her brother, "Kagome. Do you like your brother?" she asked in an unusual question.

The little Uchiha girl nod, "Hai. I really like Oniisama because he always protect me from bullies and took care of me while I'm sick." She said in childish words, "He even hugged me all night and comfort me when I felt so upset. To me, he's the greatest big brother in the world." Of course, Kagome really loved her big brother, no matter even if he always scolds her because he's the only one she can depend on.

Setsura's mouth agape, Judging her cute and childish behavior; it seem she's an innocent and an easy type, easily to be deceive and kidnap by other people.

It can't be help because this little girl is more likely 10-11 years of age in her perspective.

She smiled slightly, "Is that so? Uchiha san is so lucky to have a kind sister." Kagome gave her a big smile.

"But…"the atmosphere changes as Setsura's expression turned neutral, "…try not to become dependent on others. Kagome…especially to your big brother." She advised the oblivious girl.

"Huh?" Kagome confuse. What's wrong about too dependent to your own sibling. Is it wrong?

Princess Setsura sighed, "_This is really hard especially talking to an innocent kid like her_." She thought. What she really wanted to tell Kagome is that this too dependent on others can cause misunderstandings especially towards siblings just like what happen between her and her twin brother.

"It's nothing." She decided not to tell the little girl the reason for she will not buts' other people's business. Kagome noticed her sad expression and she wondered what's wrong with her.

"Umm…Ano…Setsura-hime…Do you have any idea who is actually behind of all this?" Setsura shook her head, "I don't know but soon we will find out who it is." She grit her teeth in anger, if she find out that the person behind of her kidnappings and the attack is _that person_…she will mentally prepare herself.

Suddenly, the heavy doors open and the two females huddled together. Then, a mysterious man appear before them with his other subordinates behind. Setsura's eyes widen in shock as she recognized this person behind bars.

She narrow her eyes in fury, "You…" She glared at the man with hatred. Kagome blink her big dark orbs as she stared at Setsuna and then to the smirking man. It seem that they know each other.

The man who seem older than Setsuna chuckles, "It's been a while, Princess Setsuna…as usual…" his emerald eyes gaze at her with lust, "…You're still beautiful as ever like a goddess." He muttered causing the princess to glare at him even more.

"I've never expect that of all the people who harassed me in the nation council meeting and to kidnapped me is none other than you…" She wanted to break free from this cell and punched the bastard who ruined her family and her reputation.

"Nobuyuki…_Hidemoto._" She said in a venomous tone. The man named Nobuyuki grinned sinisterly, "Still…you're feisty as ever, my princess. It really upset me that you…refuse my marriage proposal to you last year." He glared at her, "Do you realize that it pisses me off!" he barked.

The princess smirked , "Are you angry? You know why I did that. You betrayed my father's trust and even steal the people's money for yourself. Does that count the for a reason, why I refuse on marrying you?"A hint of sarcasm in her voice.

As he expected, the princess indeed very cunning. She found out his little secret about his corruption against her government.

It's because her so-called father; the former Feudal Lord humiliates his clan by stripping their status and title in the court earning them been look down by the noblemen and the people of their country.

And so, he planned to have his revenge by marrying the sole princess of the nation and then became the Feudal Lord and reviving his clan once again .

He sighed dramatically, "Setsura -sama, you really don't understand everything. I need you to help me for my revenge and our marriage is the only thing that can help me achieved my goal." His voice is full of malice, "You have to do as I say, Setsuna or?" He glanced at his servant holding an urn. The princess' eyes went wide in shock and glared at the evil man with pure hate.

"How dare you! That's Setsuna's urn! How did you get your hands into that thing!" She exclaimed. This man had no respect from the dead and she wanted to kill him for doing that. He even stole her deceased brother's urn for his selfish goal.

Kagome however, confuse on the entire ordeal and as she looked at the ceramic urn and then to Setsuna hime; it seem that thing is very valuable to her judging from her worried and angry look.

"I know how much you value your brother's urn that deeply." He open the cover seal as he touching the cremated body of her brother. Tears flown on Setsura's eyes, "Don't touch it! I beg you! Please! I'll do anything just please…." She buried her head to the ground, "Don't touch his urn….I beg you..." she finished.

Nobuyuki laughed. "Splendid! Now…all you have to do Setsura sama is to sign our marriage contract and then I will let you go ." he stared at the frightening Uchiha girl, "…And your friend also." He smirked back. He walked out from the prison room with his subordinates behind him.

Once they're gone. Setsura sob loudly, she's so weak. That bastard involved his deceased brother this time? She wanted to kill him…he will pay for disgracing her brother's urn.

"I'm sorry, Setsuna…I'm sorry for being weak." She said to herself ignoring the worried young girl beside her.

"Setsura-hime-sama…" Kagome felt pity towards the princess and she couldn't help but to have grudges against that man earlier for making the princess suffer; for disgracing Setsura hime sama's brother's urn.

A man like him will not be able to forgiven of his demonic actions.

The princess rests her head against Kagome's small lap, "I'm sorry Kagome…It's all my fault…you shouldn't be here with me…I guess…we are going to die here." she said with a soft-spoken voice.

The Uchiha girl shook her head, "Don't lose hope Setsura hime! Oniisama and the others will come and save us so please don't give up!" She encouraged her. She is positive that her brother and the others will rescue them and that's her strength in this drastic situation they currently in.

Setsura closed her eyes, of course, she had forgotten about them, "You're right. I'm sorry Kagome…" She drifted to sleep…Kagome noticed that the princess is sleeping and smiles.

_**Flashback **_

_She was having her tea ceremony with few other females in the court. Setsura sighed as she mixes the ingredients of the herbal tea silently. The females of the court noticed her unreadable looks and decided not to disturb the princess. She had been with this ever since her brother; Prince Setsuna is already married with the leaf minister's daughter the other month and now having a wife; She however, still not married yet but there's a rumor that she will be engage to the Feudal Lord's advisor. _

"_I'm going out for a bit." She told her tea mentor and the other girls. They all nodded and proceed their 'way of tea' together without the princess. _

_Setsura wearing her 'kazami' like any other girls in the court sighed in relief, she need to relax for a bit and take a fresh air. _

_She still thought about Setsuna and his marriage with a noble girl. She couldn't help but to feel so upset that he already had another woman he shared with his entire life. But she being, in a mature age and an 18 years old understand that she will just forget about that 'incident' between her and Setsuna for her brother didn't know what he was doing and just tolerate him. _

_She halt as a familiar male that inches taller than her stared at her trembling form with a serious look in his face. Setsura wanted to run but she knew that she was trap in his gaze, those gaze, that filled with lust and love. _

_She turned around only to be embraced in his arms, "Oneechan…" She noticed his voice had become deeper like an adult male, "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked her._

"_Setsuna…I beg you…you already married and have a wife. You have to stop these ridiculous feelings for me." She scolded him. _

_He ignores her and decided to release his body against hers, "I will still pursue…you…till the end, even if you're going to embrace another man….I will continue to follow you even in the pits of hell." He said with a cold voice that gives her a shudder. _

_He left her trembling and…crying._

* * *

_Few months had passed, Setsuna never spoke to Setsura and just continue his life being the prince and a husband to his beloved wife; Setsuna entered in philandering secretly as he bedded different women for his own purposes and this didn't go unnoticed by Setsura; his own sister. But in that few years….his wife died in an illness. Setsura wanted to comfort him but he had avoiding her and she can't help it leaving him mourn over his wife's death._

* * *

_On that rainy day, Setsura's hand maiden prepares her for bed time, and then suddenly; Setsuna appeared before her. _

_She gasped, "Setsuna-ouji!" the young man told her to leave for a while because he wanted to speak with his sister and of course; the oblivious handmaiden left the room. _

_Setsura noticed her brother while she was reading a scroll all alone with a single candle on her side, "What brings you here in this hour, Setsuna." A hint of coldness in her voice that cringed the male. _

"_I'm here to…see you." He said with a casual tone. _

_She glanced at him with a confuse look and then she proceeding on reading. Her body trembles and her heart beat continue to pump. Setsuna make her feel this way and he's the only man who can make her heart races rapidly. _

"_I'm sorry for what happen to your wife. I didn't get the chance to attend her funeral. I…." she felt guilt. She can't tell him that all along, she was hiding from him. _

"_Of all the women I have been with." His voice became so serious and melancholic, "…Every kiss and every touch I gave them…I thought that all those passionate words they gave to me that make me forget about you." Her eyes went wide but her heart sank in sadness of his brokenhearted words, "…But it didn't…they left me all alone in the end…" She couldn't help it and ran to his arms with a tight embrace. How cruel of her, for not noticing his loneliness all this time. Setsuna had been so lonely for these years without her knowledge? That's why he was being so obsessed towards her? _

"_I'm sorry…" She buried her face against his chest For not being there for you in your loneliness and struggles…" Tears streaming down her face, " For not noticing your pain…Setsuna." She cupped his good-looking face. Their lavender eyes meet each other. Those gaze comes from this man making her melt and tempted as well. _

_Their lips met as her world shattered into thousands of pieces. His kissed were passionate and giving all his love towards her, she's melted by these kind of foreign feeling, unnoticed that her clothes were taken off by Setsuna's hand. _

_Ignoring that she's naked, She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and ravaging his mouth. She gasped as his lips were nipping her neckline and his large hands fondly groping her perfect left breast making her cringe. No one ever touch her like this except that Setsuna roughly raped her the other months but this time…he's becoming gentle to her. _

"_Do you know how much I've waited these whole years, Oneechan." He caress and kissing her thighs making her blushed, "For this days that I will touch you and make you mine.." He open her legs and staring her womanhood making Setsura panicked, "Not there…Setsuna." She begs. A ghost smirk spread in his lips, "Are you scared? Oneechan?" he teases her. He did what he just planned: his finger digs inside her curly-covered womanhood earning a moaned from the girl's mouth. Setsura never expect that this will be painful and it seem that he was enjoying looking at her painful expression, "Setsura…do you hate it?" He asked her with a teasing tone. The princess shook her head, "No. Setsuna…Just what did I do to deserve this?" she asked him an unusual question. _

"_Nothing. Oneechan…" he took off his clothes as well and start kissing her breasts and touching her hips, "I'd just want to tell you how much I deeply in love with you." He purred. That's right. For all these time, ever since they were childen. He loved his older sister in an obsessed way and no one will ever take her away from him. _

_She blushed on those passionate words. Does Setsuna really in love with her all these time? It's unreal for her to accept that her own flesh and blood loved her in that kind of way. _

_She noticed that Setsuna spread her two legs and she begun to panicked, "What are you doing!" She was scared that Setsuna cum in her *thing* and he'd just did it. Feeling that his tongue tasting the juices in her *thing* the princess' tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_Se-Setsuna…stop!" She beg him. His head raises up and she can tell that he did taste judging those excess juices in his mouth. "You're really taste nice, Setsura…" he begun calling her name as if they're not siblings. He looked at the excess semen and fluids in his fingers._

_She did not reply as she accepting his touches and kisses all over body. Setsura knew that this was wrong in the first place but she need to be alive and Setsuna is the only one who can bring her freedom and happiness that she yearn for. Setsuna however, continue to tell her how much he loved her that deeply and asking her permission to deflower her in which the girl agrees and letting him take her to paradise. _

_After their love-making, the naked Setsura realizes that she loved Setsuna all along despite him being married and continue philandering other women. He had been in love with her but she continues to reject his feelings for her. And so on, they become couple unknown for the others including their deceased father. _

_One year later, her brother laid on his sick-bed and realizes that he had incurable disease all along. Setsura didn't expect that this happen since her brother is so energetic. The physician did what he can to save the prince but he failed. _

"_Setsura." A sickly young man called out his older sister beside him. The princess went closer to his bedside and clenching his hand, "Setsuna. Why did it have to end this way?" Tears streaming down her cheeks. A sad smile spread on his lips, "Don't blame the gods, my dear sister.." he looked at the ceiling, "I guess this have been my punishment for sinfully in love with my sister. That could be it." He's been wondering these for all the times he had together with Setsura and in the end, Buddha disagree of their love for each other. _

"_Don't say that!" She buried her face against his chest, "It's not your fault. No ones at fault. So please, don't blame yourself." She told him with a painful voice. _

_Reaching his limit, Setsuna coughs in blood much to her surprise, "Neechan, promise me that one's that I'm going to die. Please…move on and be happy." A genuine smile on his lips making her heart sank, "I want Setsura-oneechan to be happy while I'm gone. So promise me that…would you?" he begs her. _

_She reluctantly nodded. "Wakarimashita…Goodbye Setsura…" His final words making her burst into tears and revealed her true emotions. The members of the court including the servants mourn over the prince's death. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"So you mean. You and the princess were ambush before you went to Konoha?" A bewilder look from Sakura asked the princess' attendant. They're on their way to Hidemoto's mansion. They've been traveling far and wide to located the mansion of the evil nobleman and gladly, Tadao knows the location of the area where the princess and Kagome been held captive.

He nodded, "Setsura hime doubt that the one who's behind of that ambushed is none other than her fiancée. We'd just needed the protection of shinobis because the next day; Setsura hime sama will be declared the new Feudal Lord of our country because she's the only last bloodline and heiress of the throne." He explained to the genins and their already-healed jounin sensei.

"Hmm…So that man named Nobuyuki was the one behind the kidnappings as well. " Kakashi says and look at his three students, "We better be quick or else that man might do something not good to the princess and to Kagome." He told them that make Sasuke shudder; He will not let any man lay a finger to his sister, they have to die before they will.

They both nodded and finally they saw the huge mansion of the said nobleman. Sasuke glared at the said structure where his little sister is; He must save her at all cost.

They leaped from the possible traps outside the manor; they're all greeted by thousands of bandits been act as guards. Team 7 and Tadao get ready for the assault. Each of them did their strength to defeat all the bandits luckily, these hoodlums are not as strong as they thought.

"We have to get Setsura-hime!" Tadao exclaimed

"And Kagome chan…" Naruto inserted there reluctant member. Both of them nodded in agreement. They pushed harder the iron doors and then they froze as they saw a dark figure from the illuminating candles in every opposite direction. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and glance at his students as well as Tadao.

"All of you. Go and find Kagome and Setsura-hime. I'll handle this person." He instructed them.

Sakura stared at the silhouette man and nodded at her sensei, "Hai! Kakashi sensei!" Naruto and Sasuke agrees and Tadao as he lead them to the other chambers in the mansion.

Once they already left. Kakashi activate his sole Sharingan and grip his katana, "Well then…" The mysterious man appeared and revealed Osamu; the one who assaulted them yesterday.

His bloodlust eyes glared harshly at the copy ninja but only in his own Sharingan, "That Sharingan is mine!" He yelled madly raising his twin swords towards the shinobi. Kakashi lowered down his arm and birds chirping like sound and bluish-type lightning chakra emerges that startles the madman.

"Chidori!" He yelled and attacked the madman with that powerful jutsu.

* * *

Kagome and Setsura leaned against the messy wall and wait for hours for their fate. Just then, the Uchiha girl felt burned inside her chest as she tried to breathe desperately.

"Kagome? Are you alright. Hang in there!" Setsura said worriedly as the little girl lowered her head and cough harshly. "_It seem that she's not get used on this suffocating environment." _She thought. Setsura tried to remove the rope from her wrist because she wanted to help the poor little girl's health state.

She inhaled heavily. It seem that her illness triggered in this situation. She felt hopeless. She's going to become a burden to Setsura hime because of her ill condition.

Her worried amethyst eyes snapped as the heavy door opened. The person enter is none other than Nobuyuki's young subordinate with a haughty smirk in his pale lips.

He grabbed something in his pocket and reveal: A bag of measly coins in his hand leaping it playfully, "Well then…little girl…it seem that I needed you're 'service' today." He unlock the cell and carried the little girl's body bridal style ignoring her health condition.

Setsura glared at him, "Wait! She's not in her current condition and where are you taking her!" She yelled. She's completely angry at this bastard who took the innocent sickly girl in his arms.

Ryuki looked at her grinning, "Where? Well…A nobleman paid me for he needed a 'child companion' in his manor and it seem lucky that we have a little girl captive in Nobuyuki sama's mansion." He explained.

The princess' eyes widen, she have heard a man who engages women and children on human trafficking but she didn't expect that this man was this person!

"Don't tell me…" She muttered in surprise look and narrowed her amethyst eyes, "You're going to engage that child into prostitution!" She growled angrily.

"That's right. Thanks to this brat then I have all the money I need for myself." He laughed.

She grip tightly her intertwine hands, " You lecherous bastard! Release that child! " She demanded.

He scoffed, "As if a princess like you taking orders from someone like me who's in business." He locked again the cell, "See you around, princess…and I hope Nobuyuki sama will take care of you…_nicely." _He shut the door and leaving the angry princess in the darkness.

While Ryuki carried the half conscious girl in his arms, he couldn't help but to find cute this little girl is; if that dirty old man find this girl's appearance to be very appealing then he will give him a double. That pedophile nobleman had been his regular client for seeking fresh and young children for him to bed with. Although, it sounds disgusting and gross, but Ryuki had lived in that kind of disgusting truth about these lecherous people's pervert nature.

* * *

It seem that the four of them had been a rough time dealing with these hoodlums; they entered a hallway towards the dungeon and they meet a hundreds of guards and prison guards in their way. For five minutes, they knock them down…in a bloody pulp.

Then the four of them reached the prison door and Naruto with his strength and power kicked the heavy door forcibly only to find a half conscious Setsura hime tied up.

Tadao gasped, "Setsura hime-sama!" He dashed quickly to the prison cell. Sakura uses her strength to unlock the cell and they all went to the princess' side.

He shook the princess' shoulders to wake her up and they relieved as amethyst orbs slowly opens in their presence.

"Tadao…everyone…" she muttered.

"We're so glad that you're alright. Setsura-hime." Sakura relieved

Naruto went behind the princess and cut the rope in her intertwine wrists, she's completely in relief as she rubbed her sore wrist with her hands.

Sasuke noticed that there's a certain someone is missing, "Where's Kagome?" He asked the princess. Both Naruto and Sakura wondering where the Uchiha girl is since she and Setsura hime been kidnapped together.

Setsura froze, the male Uchiha should know where his sister's whereabouts and save her before it's too late, " Uchiha san…" she gripped his blue shirt, "…You're sister been taking away by a human trafficker." She revealed.

Team 7's eyes widen as well as Tadao.

Sasuke shivered of the fact that his sister will be selling off to someone else, "Where!" He demanded. He's not going to forgive someone who lay a hand on his precious sister.

"Right now, that trafficker is on his way to his client. So get going…Uchiha san before you lose your precious little sister." She told the male Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Just go…we have no time before that bastard might take away kagome-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, he too…was entirely worried for Kagome's safety.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. And quickly find that bastard's trail to where his precious little sister is; If anyone or someone touches her then…they will beg for their mercy.

While Sasuke left them, Sakura assisted the princess' to get up, "We have to get out of here, hime-sama. Before you'll be late in the ceremony…" Tadao told his master.

She shook her head, "No. Where not going anywhere until we retrieve my brother's urn from Nobuyuki." She insisted her attendant.

His eyes went wide, "You mean…Setsuna-ouji's…" A hint of anger filled within his lungs. How dare that bastard, the princess' fiancée… just insulted and disrespected the deceased prince.

He nodded, "Alright. Hime-sama." He said determinedly. Naruto grinned and Sakura nodded in agreement. They're going to retrieve the princess' brother's urn for sure.

* * *

"So…this is the one you've told me?" A hungry gaze from the nobleman's eyes as he feast in delight seeing a young and but cute little girl in Ryuki's arms. They are outside Nobuyuki's manor. The dirty old man came over to the manor to get his prize personally and he was very surprise that this little girl whom he's going to be feast in his bed soon will be this cute and fragile. Kagome's frightening eyes stared at the fat, old, ugly but dirty old man wearing a noble clothes and his big belly obviously visible in his clothes.

Kagome shivered in fear as this dirty man staring at her…disturbingly. Her illness gets even worst because of her emotions. She beg for the gods to save her.

As that tainted hand reaches her fragile body, Kagome's eyes widen in fear and screamed, "SASUKE-ONIISAMA! HELP! ANYONE! HELP…SASUKE-ONIISAMA!" She screamed through her lungs desperately calling for her big brother's help over and over again.

A twitch of annoyance from Ryuki's temple emerges, "You brat! Just shut up! No one will come to your rescue…especially your dear brother." He said darkly.

She was in a verge of tears, her brother will always come for her rescue and he will always will, " You're lying…Sasuke-oniisama will never abandoned me…he will come and rescue me!" She yelled determinedly.

To his annoyance, he slapped the girl's right cheek and punched her to the stomach making her unconscious.

He once again carried the unconscious young girl in his arms and give her to the pervert old man. "She's all yours. Milord." He smirked.

The lecherous old man give him another double and thus, wooden wheels drive its way on the road towards home.

As the carriage fled few miles inches in from him. Ryuki greedily counted the measly coins with delight, "Thanks to that brat. Now I'm become filthy rich." He said with evil tone.

"You wish? " Three kunais assaulted him and he luckily dodged it. Ryuki confused on what's going on and all he can do now is to fight back.

"Who the fuck are you!" He looked around for the culprit but there's none.

His sweats poured down in his temple and chuckles, "Oh?" His arrogant smirk glared at the mysterious figure from the darkness.

And then, his own smirk replaces with shiver and frown as cold but evil crimson eyes with three tomoe on his pupils. As he stare those eyes, he felt a thousands of swords been stabbing his entire body continue to press against his bloody body with those sharp weapons. All he can see are crimson skies and dark moon. He can hear nothing but he can't let out his voice.

He can't do anything. He wanted to say 'stop' but his mind went blank as if he had no ability to think. He can't even breathe like a normal human so it seem that his lungs been damaged from the assault. Then, a thousands of figures coming his way: A group of zombie-like people trying to eat him and they are on its way him.

_Stop !_

_Stop !_

Make it _stop_!

He beg and plead but no one listened to him and then these 'zombie-like figures' devour him in the end.

His dark orbs glared at the unconscious shinobi who fell in his genjutsu…his Tsukiyomi…that's what he get for selling his sister off to someone else…but he's not done yet.

He crouched down on the shinobi and with his kunai. He slaughtered his body mercilessly; slashing, stabbing and continue on and on and all it left is a lifeless figure.

A ghost of smirk spread on the Uchiha 'slips.

This lecherous man deserved to die in his hands. Including that nobleman who taints his sister. He quickly followed his sister's chakra and vowed to kill his next prey.

* * *

The old man stared at the unconscious girl for five minutes unsure if he's going to do it in his own carriage or perhaps he will just do it in his manor.

His eyes laid on her lips, chest and expose creamy legs. He wiped his saliva, he'd just couldn't help it. She's just pretty cute in his sight.

He chuckles and excitingly carry the girl in his lap and cupped her cheek, "Then…I guess…I dig in~" his other hand massages her thighs and pressing his lips against the girl's slim shoulders.

But his pleasure halts as he heard yelling and screaming outside his carriage. He narrow his eyes and he take a brief look from his carriage window.

"What the hell are you!" His angry look replaces horror and confusion. His retainers were all dead and stained of their own blood painted in his carriage.

He shivered in fear and decided to lock up in his own carriage. Someone just planned to assassinate him. He glanced at the unconscious little girl beside him and realize what he'd just done.

He decided to throw the poor young girl's body out of his carriage. That must be…that madman just wanted this little girl after all. Since this is the first time he'd ever been harassed whenever he gets a girl in his carriage.

The frightening nobleman locked himself in his own carriage for few minutes and then he heard something sizzling outside.

He peek again and his eyes widen in horror as tons of explosive tags covered his carriage. "Shit!" He yelled as finally his carriage and himself blown down from the huge explosion and clouds of smoke appeared in the skies.

His evil dark orbs smirked with satisfaction as finally that dirty old man will be finally rest in peace… in hell.

He narrowed his eyes at his little sister and sighed, "Someday. I will never let you bring to my missions again." He muttered to himself. He thought about the possibilities if Kagome will becoming a genin and runs into trouble on a mission and he's not there to protect her. That is one of the reason why he wanted her to quit being a ninja and just lived as a civilian. He had the financial needs for their daily expenses.

Kagome noticed this familiar scent and relaxes, she always knew that he will come for her rescue and he didn't disappoint her, "Sasuke-oniisama…" she muttered in her sleep and nuzzled in his chest.

Sasuke just smiled at her cute expression and closed his eyes, "Let's go home. Kagome…" he whispered to her leaving another explosion from the already burn carriage.

* * *

Nobuyuki's mansion is like a maze; Naruto, Sakura, Princess Setsura and Tadao are completely lost their way to find the mastermind and retrieve the deceased prince's urn. Naruto glance at the princess' worried look. It seem that thing is very important to her that she desperately wanted to retrieve from that person.

They entered an empty dark hall. Just then, a voice came to their ears, "Are you looking for this?" A dark chuckle surrounded the place. Setsura growls, "Nobuyuki! Come out here!" Naruto and Sakura ready their kunais in their hands and Tadao protectively shielded the princess from any possible attacks.

Then suddenly, a light flashes that hurt their eyes. A figure came in front of them with the urn in his hand. The princess glared at him hatefully, "Nobuyuki…" he noticed her venomous tone when he pronounce his name. "Still…cold as ever…princess…" An obvious sarcastic tone from his voice. Setsura only stared at him with cold expression. She loathe this selfish and disgraceful man who stole her brother's urn.

His expression turned neutral, "…after everything we have been through together and even denying my marriage proposal to you for the sake of our country then this is what you repay me?" He said that obvious lies that makes the princess even angrier.

"Shut up! You haven't done any single thing for my country, you bastard! Don't you think that what you have doing now is an act of treason against our government….by stealing a dead ash of a member of the royal family?" She hinted his crimes and it's decided that she will never forgive this person who is no respect in her family.

The blonde haired genin glared at the man with much hatred. This persistent bastard never learned that the princess is no longer accepting him.

Nobuyuki sighed, "Then…if you don't accept my proposal then I guess…you have to die here. Princess Setsura." He snapped his fingers revealed another batch of hoodlums with their weapons.

"These bastards again…" Naruto complained. "Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Thousands of Narutos assaulted them all and Sakura and Tadao effortlessly protected the princess.

The pink haired girl glance at the slightly frightened princess, "Are you alright? Hime-sama." She asked worriedly.

"Hai. But I have to retrieve my brother's urn." She told the pink haired genin. Sakura grit her teeth. She have to help the princess. She analyze the current situation: Naruto deals with these hoodlums and then, the nobleman just sitting there and watch while the urn is with his side.

"That's it." Sakura offered her hand to Setsura, "Hime-sama! Please follow me!" She said with a determining voice. The princess agrees at her and the two females ran towards Nobuyuki's presence.

The nobleman caught off guard when the princess and a brat just few inches from him but luck didn't approve him as Sakura punched him square in the face with her powerful fist that ended up him unconscious. The princess satisfy that she finally have her brother's urn. As she takes a look on the inside, she froze as the ashes were…gone.

Her world shattered, Her dear brother's ashes are gone and only left is an empty urn.

She heard a dark but maniacal chuckle and it is coming from the man been punched by Sakura. He got up and his cheek were swollen and as well as his eyes due to the powerful punch from the female genin's fist.

He chuckles darkly, "Don't you think this is over? Setsura-hime? Think again bitch! I know everything about you and that pesky prince! You incest freak!" He exclaimed. Both Naruto, Sakura and Tadao confused and surprise about the 'incest part'.

"Se…Setsu-ra –hime? What is going on?" Sakura confused of this peculiar revelation.

The princess didn't say anything.

"I'll tell you…" Nobuyuki said as look at the princess with disgust, "She and that pervert brother of hers have a secret affair that the court didn't even know including their own father, the Feudal Lord. " He smirked at the princess, " You have been a very bad girl. Hime-sama." He finished that leaves the others quite shock.

Of course, she find it disgusting on her behalf of her relationship with her younger brother but she didn't care. Setsuna is the only man who gave her real love than any man she met. He gave her the affection she yearned. His kindness and his love…it's irreplaceable to any riches and fame she's been having in her grasps.

"What's wrong of falling in love with my own sibling?" She muttered under her breath, and glared at Nobuyuki, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT? HUH?!" a verge of tears swollen down her cheeks. Her real feelings revealed in front of them and she didn't regret on revealing it.

Sakura understand the princess' feelings of love but it's hard to accept that the princess has been in love to her sibling.

It's just…wrong

Naruto oblivious on the romantic confession and above all, the incest part…but what he understood is that her dead brother is very important to her than anyone else.

Tadao completely flabbergasted of the disturbing revelation. So…Setsura hime sama is having a relationship with his former young master and he didn't even know that.

He was completely silent. The nobleman doesn't understand love so he doesn't give a shit about that. What he want is the princess' approval or signature of their marriage contract with his hand and he will be succeeded.

"You're really insane. Just sign this marriage contract now!" he demanded. He yanked the princess' forearm ignoring his swollen face.

Sakura surprised and tried another one but she halted as a jack knife appeared from his sleeve and pressed it against the princess' throat.

"Do that again or the princess die." He threatened them.

"_Shit."_ Naruto cursed under his breath. He already defeated the hoodlums but the situation is a bit tensed because that bastard just threatened the princess' life.

"Tsk. I'd rather die than becoming a wife of a criminal." She said sarcastically.

He frowned but replaces with an arrogant smirk, "So…you rather become an incest than marrying me huh?" he chuckles. This princess is so stubborn and it irritates him…he's going to conquer that country with his other pawns and decided to kill this nuisance princess for good.

"Very well then…Just say hello to your father and your dearest brother for me…princess Setsura." He raised the dagger direct to the woman's chest. Naruto and the others' eyes went wide and ran to save the princess.

The princess however, is ready for the consequence…so her life will be end this way? But it seem that the gods didn't approve her death as cloud of smoke appeared and revealed: the copy ninja of Konoha.

They relieved, "Kakashi sensei!" Hatake Kakashi smiled at them and instantly grip the man's arm and knock him off with his strength. Sakura catches the princess and dragged her away from the nobleman.

Nobuyuki curse himself as Kakashi explained to him, "We are here to assassinate you: Nobuyuki Hidemoto by the order of the royal committee of the princess' country. " He told him as he throws him a kunai and the weapon went through his heart ended up dead.

They in relief as well as the princess. "Let's go home. " Tadao said to the princess. But Setsura upsets, "Setsuna's ashes were gone. I can't accept it."

"Don't worry, princess." Kakashi approach her and revealed to him the real urn of her dead brother before her, "Before he throw it away. I shifted the real one to the fake one. How's that?" Naruto enthusiastically hugged his sensei ,"You're the best. Kakashi sensei!" the blonde genin grinned.

Sakura cries happily as well as Tadao,..unexpectedly. Setsura stunned and immediately accept the urn and hugged it on her chest…never let it go.

"Arigatou…Arigatou…gozaimasu." She cried in happiness. She finally be in peace that her brother is once again in her arms. *Image of her and the living Setsuna as they embraced each other in the field of flowers.*

Just then, Naruto snap, "Hey! I wonder where Sasuke is? Did he successfully retrieve Kagome chan?" the others looked at him particularly Sakura who seem forgotten about their dark-haired teammate.

Kakashi sighed, " He left me a message says that he have to send his little sister back to the village because…she's on a verge of asthma." He explained to everyone.

Setsura feel bad for Kagome. For the girl she's been treated like a sister that the girl has been through a lot and she hoped and pray that she'll be alright.

* * *

The princess and her male attendant successfully returned to their home country and she thanked the Team 7minus Sasuke and Kagome for protecting and saving her.

"No problem. Setsura hime!" Naruto laughed and grin earning a weird looks from kakashi and Sakura.

"Please be safe on your journey and again…Thank you." Tadao bowed to them respectfully as well as the princess.

They immediately left and waved goodbye to the princess.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

Sasuke quietly entered his sister's hospital room. With him is her favourite: rice cakes and onigiri **(I just made this up) **with apples and orangesin a basket**. **Ever since his little sister is been taking away by that dirty old man, he decided to protect her at all cost to any strangers and never leave her sight.

He doesn't want like that to happened in the future ever again.

He twisted the doorknob and surprise to see Kagome wearing a hospital gown fit for her size playing with the birds and giggles as those avian creatures but they flew immediately as they noticed his presence.

Kagome confuse and glance at her visitor and grinned cutely, "Konichiwa! Oniisama! What'cha got there?" her dark orbs focused on the basket on his grip in his left hand.

Sasuke didn't say anything and just placed the basket above the desk. "Are you alright? How's your breathing?" He asked her worriedly.

She spoke, "I can normally breath now. Thanks to Oniisama's effort." She really wanted to thank her oniisama for saving her life.

"It's nothing. But listen…" His voice become serious and the girl just silent. "…From this day forward, you're going to listen what I have to say to you. Are we clear?" He asked his little sister.

Kagome reluctantly nod, "Hai. Oniisama." She said obediently.

He smiled slightly, "Good…so for now…" he grabbed a sole big apple and scalpel and peeled it, "…You have to eat this…" the girl stared while Sasuke peeled the skin off from the fruit and just couldn't help but to be thankful that he's by her side.

"Oniisama…" Kagome's soft-spoken voice pauses the male Uchiha. His dark orbs widened as a genuine smile appeared on her face, "Thank you for being my brother…" She leaned and peck her small lips against Sasukes'

He caught off guard of that unusual action, Kagome released her lips from his and giggles. "Sasuke-oniisama's expression is so funny." He watches her cute expression. The way she smile and the way she laughed.

He's beginning to feel something weird in his chest. A burning feeling like he was on fire.

"I-I'm going out for a bit." He lower his head that covered his eyes, leaving a confused Uchiha girl in her bed.

He shut the door quickly and his hand covered his slight pink in his cheek. For years they have spent time and grown up together as siblings. He never realize that this 'weird feeling' have verge on limitations.

"Don't…Kagome…"He muttered to himself as he remembered her cheerful smile on her face making his heart pound.

"…Don't ever…let me…see that expression of yours…" Flashbacks of their sibling moments and their bonds together, "…or else…I…might…" A dark grin appeared on his handsome face.

"…I…might...monopolize you." He finishes.

**A/N: Oh god! It's so long! *lay down on my bed* I hope you guys like this chapter and we are now at the end of our filler episodes…I'm sorry there's a little Sasuke/Kagome moments here because I'm too focus of my OC Setsura…and her incestuous relationship with her sibling. I might update the next chapter in the third week of May so I hope for more comments and suggestions from you: reviewers. **


End file.
